School Surviving Mission : Start
by DevilX.reini
Summary: Teiko academy has been targeted by someone to be 'destroy'. From one organization, a girl was send there to prevent that to happen, can she do it? (Sorry for bad grammar, GoMxOC)
1. Mission 00

Hey guys, I know it's been a decade(?) I haven't update anything, thanks to my worst score makes me can't write freely. So I want to make another story, suddenly its popped out, so hope you like it.

Kuroko no Basuke isn't mine, I only own my characters and idea.

P.S. This place took when everyone are High School at Teikou Academy.

P.S.S sorry for the bad grammar and spelling

~Mission 00 : Start~

Srak. Srak. Srak.

The sound of a pen that scratch across a paper resounding in a room that filled with only one girl. She's sitting there while scanning with her aquamarine eyes through the paper on her hand while the other hand still scratching a pen on the paper.

"Kasumi, you done with those paper already?" The question makes the girl looked up from the paper she's scanning and let out a small sigh.

"I'm just done a half of it, is there something wrong, Kasetsu?" She ask while remove her glasses and look into a boy that identical to her. The said boy, Kasetsu just smile and give her a an envelope and she took it.

"Your next mission, School one" he said and she look up to him. Opening the envelope, she reads the letter.

'_Name : Yukari Kasumi_

_Class : 2-S_

_Mission Type : Surviving_

_The King notice that the Teikou Academy will be '_destroy_' in two months. We will sent you there in three days, prepare your things until then_'

'_No words of encouragement... As expected from Eclipse_' the girl sigh and rise from her chair.

"Can I leave everything here with you, Kasetsu?" Kasetsu just chuckle and pat her head "You always can count on me, Kasumi. We're twins after all" the girl smile a little and leave the room to her dorm.

~Girls Dorm~

"Ara, Kasumi-chan, going on a mission?" Kasumi turns and see a girl that looked like her but has crimson eyes and flaming red hair.

"Yeah, in three days" she answer and Kasumi lay down on her bed, while the other girl walks to her bed and sit there.

"Where to?"

"It's so rare to see you asking about where I want to go, Kaoru"

Kaoru huff at her cousins answer and sit on the floor, next to Kasumi's bed.

"I'm just asking, is it wrong?" The question makes Kasumi chuckle and pull herself into a sitting position. "Yes it is, because it's rare for you to ask me" Kasumi's answer makes Kaoru sigh and she sit next to Kasumi.

"Well, because even if we're the same age, you're still younger than I am, Kasumi" Kasumi just chuckle and lean herslef into the wall. "I know, I know. I'll be at Teikou by three days"

Hearing that, Kaoru looked at her cousin and Kasumi look at her with confuse look "What?"

"You do realize that's the school that always being targeted"

"I know that, and Eclipse just notice that they'll get '_destroy_'"

Kaoru sigh and walk to the door, making Kasumi straighten her position and ask her "Now where are you going?" Kaoru glance at Kasumi and answer her "Talk to Eclipse"

Kasumi chuckle and lean again "Asking Eclipse, or missing him? It's been two months you didn't see him, right?" Kaoru blush a little and turn around to the door "Shut up, Kasumi! Man..." She said then leave Kasumi laughing on her bed.

"There's still three more days... Better go to dojo to practice"

~Three days later~

"Be careful Kasumi, don't do anything that makes you standout" Kasumi sigh at the person's word and turn around to face him

"Yukari Kisetsu, I already 16 years old, and this isn't my first School mission okay, relax" she said and before Kisetsu can say a word, a soft voice interrupt them.

"Kisetsu, stop it already, you make Kasumi just look like a kid" the two of them turn to a girl with mid-back lime green hair and soft emerald eyes with a boy that identical as her, with darker green hair and light green eyes.

"Thanks for helping me, Kaori" Kasumi said and the boy next to Kaori points himself "What about me?"

"What did you do? You didn't do anything Kouki" with that answer, Kouki sigh and look at Kasumi. "How can you be so mean to your brother..."

"Cousin, you're not my brother, Kouki" she spat out and lift her bag. "You got everything you need, Kasumi?" Ask Kaori and Kasumi nod her head and leave the HQ.

"Man... Kisetsu and Kaori sure are a perfect match... Just like mom and dad... Even mom and dad isn't that worrisome" she whisper to herself and walk to the train station. Once she arrive there, she sit on the bench, waiting for the train while eating one of the onigiri that she bring with her.

'_Attention all passenger, the train to Tokyo will stop at door 3, please stand behind the yellow line_'

Hearing that, Kasumi rise from her chair and going to the train. She sit the one near the door and listen to her phone. After 45 minutes, the trains stops at Tokyo station and she get out from it. She sigh and look at her watch

'_It's still 7.36... Well I can take a stroll for a while, right?_' She thinks and take a stroll to her temporarily school. Once she arrive, the clock is still 7.54 and she proceed to the principle room. She make her own way to the principle room, ignoring all of the people that staring at her and she knock the door twice once she got there.

"Come in" when she heard that, she opens the door, revealing a man in his mid-40 with a black short hair, a pair of brown eyes wearing a formal suites and when he looks at her, he sigh and straighten his position.

"So... If you're here, when is it?"

"According The King calculation, it's two months from now on"

Hearing that, the principle sigh and look at the calendar, flipping a page and sigh again. "Right when the 2nd year are going to field trip..." Kasumi just standing still until the man face her again.

"You're 2nd year, right?" Kasumi nod her head and the principle lean to his table. "Can I counting on you? In two weeks, there'll be culture festival and next month, the 2nd year will go to field trip, making the school got 10 days of holiday, that means no one in school" Kasumi nod before speak up.

"I'm aware of that. From the past three days, I've been looking at the school schedule and I already has a plan about that"

The answer makes the principle smile a little and straighten his position while looking at Kasumi with challenging look.

"Can I trust you?" Hearing that, Kasumi smirk and answer "Sir, you already know what happen to the school that I've protect, you can trust me" hearing that, the principle smile and give her a brown folder.

"That folder contains your uniform, schedule, and anything you need such as the name of the teachers and students" Kasumi nod and bow "Well then, please excuse me. I'd like to attend my first class" the principle nod and she walk out from the room to the bathroom.

'_Better change into this first, so no one have to look at me like a stranger... Well, I am a stranger..._' With that thought, she change her school uniform into Teikou and walks to her class.

"2-A... Ah, here it is..." She mumble before knocking the door. The door slide to the side, revealing a woman in her early-30 with soft brown hair that put into a high ponytail and soft amber eyes smiling at her.

"Ah, I thought you're late, come in" Kasumi nod and come into the class and the teacher standing beside her.

"Now everyone, you have a new classmate, be nice to her because she won't be long here. Come on now, introduce yourself" she nod her head and turns into the others.

"My name is Yukari Kasumi, 16 years old. It's nice to meet you and let's be friends for this few months"

~Mission 00 : Complete~

There you go, the first chapter of this. Hope you like it, review, critics are welcomed. Thank you~


	2. Mission 01

~Mission 01 : Start~

Tick. Tick. Tick.

The sound of the watch is heard by a girl while the said girl and the others take note on her notebook.

RIIIIIIING

"Alright everyone, don't forget, we'll have our cultural festival in two weeks, take notes at what you guys want to do, at least give it to the council a week before"

The students nod and they immediately going to the new girl in their class but find an empty space.

"Where is she?"

"How can she walk that fast?"

"But she's cute tough... I want to know her!"

"You already know her name"

"But I want more~!"

And it goes on and on, while the said girl is already make her way to the rooftop. '_That's one of the reason why I hate this kind of mission_' she thought and she feel a buzz on her pocket. She take out her phone and look the new email.

'_From : Eclipse_

_Subject : report_

_Your report_'

'_Report? Oh yeah, I forgot to report him..._' She thought and walks to the roof. She open the door and the sunlight welcome her.

"Man it's hot out here..." She mumble and let out her phone. Typing a few number before using an earphone.

"Eclipse"

''_You already there?_''

Kasumi sigh while rubbing her temple '_never change, oh well..._'

"Yes, I already here and its break time right now"

''_I see... Remember what you must do_''

"Yeah, yeah, I remember that... And I might be choosing one of the club here"

''_And that might be?_''

"Archery, my hand missing my bow because someone throw it"

''_Well that wasn't my concern and it's useless to whining_''

"I'm not. Well, I already done my report, now let me take a stroll on the school"

''_Very well then_''

Kasumi click the phone and take off her earphone before sighing. '_Well then, let's see where should I go first?_' She thought and go back into the school.

She walks to her class only to find someone sitting on her chair. She walks toward him and tap his shoulder. "Sorry, but I need to take a few things from my bag, can you move over?"

He looks at Kasumi with his golden eyes looks into her aquamarine eyes when he suddenly grab her shoulder.

"Huwaa~! She looks like Kuroko_cchi_~!" The boy squealed while hugging her and at the same time he feel a stab on his stomach, making he let go of her. Rising her hand, Kasumi glare at the person that dare to hug her say "I don't know who's this 'Kuroko_cchi_' you're talking about and I'm sure he's not look like me so move before my claw stab you again"

Hearing that, the boy step aside and she proceed on taking her book out. Sighing, she opens it and scan the paperwork that she brought along with her. '_Even if I'm on a mission, I can't trust everything to Kasetsu_'

"Hey" the call makes Kasumi turns her head and meeting a pair of red-gold eyes looking at her. "What? Is there something wrong?" The boy didn't answer but giving her a red colored pen and she took it.

"What is this for?" The boy smirk slightly and answer "Let just say that that pen is a welcome gift from me" Kasumi frown while looking at the pen now on her palm and turn towards the boy again. "Thanks for the gift. I won't use it since it was a gift" with that, she turns her head again and continue on the paperwork.

A few minutes pass until the class was filled with the other students, she close the file and put it into her bag and her eyes met with the boy from before. He smirks when he notice that she's looking at him and she just close her eyes before turns to the teacher.

~after school~

Right when the bell rings, Kasumi pack her belongings and rise from her chair only to have her hand being grabbed by someone.

"What do you want?" She ask to the boy that grab her hand and he just answer "You seems interesting" she turns while let go of her hand and shout at him "Answer me already. I need to tell the teacher what club I have to enter"

The boy chuckle and let out his hand "Then tell me, I'm the class president for your information" Kasumi blinks and she look at his hand then shake it. "Well then Mr. Class president, will you tell the homeroom teacher that I'll take archery?" The boy let go of her hand and move it to her chin.

"Archery? I don't think that hands are capable doing it" he said and she grab his hand that touch her chin while smiling "Well thank you for your concern, Mr. Class president, but I know what I want to do. And if you didn't want to help me to tell the homeroom teacher, I'll tell her myself" with that she walks out of the classroom to the teachers room to find her '_temporarily_' homeroom teacher, not knowing that the boy is looking at her back while smirking '_She's interesting indeed_'

~at teachers room~

"So you're going to choose archery, Yukari?" Kasumi nod her head and her teacher wrote it on her notebook. "Then you can go to the archery dojo, give this to the teacher there then you can practice" she take the paper and bow before leaving the teachers room.

On the way to the archery dojo, she pass the basketball gym and a ball flying towards her followed with a shout. She dunk, letting the ball pass above her and she take it. A boy with dark blue hair run towards her and scratch the back of his head.

"Hey, sorry there, I didn't see you" Kasumi shook her head and pass the ball to the boy. "Whoa... Nice pass, are you in some kind of club?" She nod and points at the dojo "Archery, is there something wrong?" She ask and the boy scratch the back of his head "No... Just that your hand is pretty strong, so I thought you're a newbie here" Kasumi frown at his comment and answer.

"Well, I am just transfered here" hearing that, the boy looks at her. "Really?! No wonder I never see you" Kasumi just roll her eyes until a feminine voice being heard.

"Dai-_chan_! Go back to practice or Akashi-_kun_ will get angry!" The boy click his tongue and turns to Kasumi "Well, my name is Aomine Daiki, 2-C" she nod and let out her hand "Yukari Kasumi, 2-A"

"Heh... Same class as Akashi, eh? Well, I see you later then, Yukari" Kasumi just nod her head and walks to the dojo.

While inside the gym, Aomine walks to the team manager, Momoi and she ask him "Who's that girl, Dai-_chan_?"

"Her name's Yukari, new girl from next door"

"Next door?"

"Yeah, Akashi's class"

"Really?! Akashi-_kun_! You have a new girl in your class?!" Momoi shout to Akashi that sitting on the bench, and he just nod.

"What about it?"

"Dai-_chan_ met her and it seems like she won't be here"

"Yeah, she said she wants to go to archery, but her pass wasn't that bad at all" Aomine interrupt and Momoi turns to him "Really?! She should be at the girls basketball... Too bad..."

Hearing that, Akashi just smirk and thought '_Yeah... Too bad that she choose archery, I know her hand is strong_'

"Akashi-kun?" Akashi turns his head to see a baby blue haired boy that slump next to him "What is it, Tetsuya?" The said boy glance up and answer "Your face is scary" Akashi just chuckle and ruffle his head before standing up "Go back to practice!"

~archery dojo~

"So you're the new girl from 2-A? I didn't know you like archery, but oh well. Change your cloth, pick your bow and shoot that target over there" Kasumi nod at the instruction and change immediately.

After changing, she pick one bow and arrow and she walks to the platform. She took a deep breath and stretch the bow while closing her eyes. Once she open it, she release the arrow and it hit perfectly in the middle. Claps can be heard when she bow and take another arrow and do the same at the same target, making the first target split into half.

"That was amazing, Yukari. Maybe you can be the next captain when I already have to resign" the captain, Mizunaka Ikoshi, said to Kasumi and she shook her head.

"No need, captain. I'll be here for two or three months only" her answer making Ikoshi tilt his head to the side and she continues "I'm just doing some '_business_' here and after it over, I'll return to my previous school" hearing that, Ikoshi sigh and run his hand trough his thick raven hair while his crimson eyes looking at Kasumi with disappointment.

"Well that's too bad... With you, we can win anything" Kasumi just give Ikoshi a small smile and she take another bow to shoot, not one, but two. "Yukari, what are you planning to do?" She glance at Ikoshi and she answer

"Back home, I always use two arrows, I want to try it here" with that, she stretch it and shoot the two arrows and one hit the middle while the other one above it.

'_Not bad... At least some improvement_' she thought and suddenly Ikoshi clap his hand once "Everyone take a break for 5 minutes then we'll shoot arrows together" the other nod and they walks out from the dorm. Kasumi opens her phone and see 2 emails and many miss calls in her phone.

'_From : Arioch_

_Subject : where the hell are you?!_

_Where did you go?! Mission?! Why didn't you tell me?! You scare the hell out of Mint! She's worry you know!_'

'_From : Mint_

_Subject : Kasumi!_

_Kasumi, where are you? You're not angry at me right? If I am, then I'm sorry, please answer me_'

Kasumi sigh reading the emails from Arioch and Mint and she decide to call Arioch.

"Hello?"

''_WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!_''

"If you shout at me again, I won't think twice to hung up"

''_Okay, okay... Where are you?_''

"Teikou, didn't Eclipse told you and the others that I'll be on a mission?"

''_No, he didn't. I knew it_''

"Well now you know, and thanks to you I only have 3 minutes to rest"

''_What do you mean?_''

"I join one of the club here, and you makes me only have 2"

''_Fine, fine geez..._''

"Good, then-"

''_Kasumi..._''

Kasumi frown at the softness of Arioch voice and she decide to shut, waiting for him to continue

''_I know this kinda weird... But... I kind a miss you_''

Kasumi stun at the word and she let out a small chuckle

"Yeah, that's weird but I kinda miss you too..."

The two of them stay silent until Kasumi sigh

"Why don't we have a spar after I done with this?"

''_Sure... See you in three months?_''

"See you in three months"

With that, she hung up and return to dojo and continue practice with the others.

~after practice~

"Alright, great job everyone, now you may dismiss" everyone nod and they go to the bathroom to wash themselves.

"Yukari-_san_, where are you planning to go after this?" Said a girl with blazing red hair and emerald eyes to Kasumi and she just shrug "I don't know, maybe go straight home, why?"

"We're planning to go to konbini to buy something, want to join us?"

Kasumi think and then she nod "Fine by me" the girl squeal and hold both of her hand "My name is Kazama Reichi, it's nice to meet you, Yukari-_san_" Kasumi smile and nod again "It's nice to see you too, Kazama-_san_" after a small introduction, they leave the dojo and meet up with the others that already waiting for them.

On the way to _konbini_, they talk a lot of things from subjects, homework, and boys, until "_Nee_,_ nee_ Yukari, do you have someone you like?" Kasumi look at one girl and she shook her head.

"Ah, you're no fun, Yukari. You have to have someone you like! You're high-school already, enjoy the life!" The other just roll their eyes and Kasumi just shook her head.

"I'll have someone I like when the time is right"

"But what happen if it's still years and years later?!"

"Then I'll bear with it and that's final" she said and ask again "Speaking of which, why are you asking me that?" The other girl just chuckle and answer her "It's because Mia-_chan_ always ask something about love because she has a crush on one of the basketball player" hearing that, Hariyama Mia smack her friend on the back of her head.

"Saiko-_chan_! I thought we're agree not to talk about that!"

"But everyone knows that you have a crush on Akashi-_kun_"

"Akashi?" Everyone turn to Kasumi and Saiko continues "Yeah, Akashi Seijuuro, the captain of the basketball and at the same time, the captain of the Generation of Miracles. He's also the student council president" Kasumi just nod her head then Mia continues "And lucky for you, Yukari. He's sit behind you"

Hearing that, Kasumi snaps and remember what happen in the class before she went to the teachers room. '_So that's Akashi... Weird guy..._'

"Well, I see him today, but we didn't talk that much" she said and without they knowing it, they already arrive at the _konbini_.

"Let's buy ice cream~! I'll win this time!" Mia shout then followed by Saiko and Reichi. Kasumi just chuckle seeing the three of them and follows them into the _konbini_. While the other are searching ice cream, she went to snacks section and found her favorite snack, Potato Chips with blackpepper and chili seasoning.

When she wants to grab it, someone grab it first, making them look at each other, or you could say that the person is looking at her while Kasumi have to look up.

"Sorry, this is mine" he said and leaves her. She shrug and find another snack and when she wants to grab it, someone hug her from behind and automatically she throw him.

"Ittai-_ssu_!" She looks at the person and she recognize him as the person that hugs her back at the school. "You're..."

"You're so mean, Yukari_cchi_..." The boy said when he sits on the floor and Kasumi frown '_Yukari_cchi_? Is he referring to me?_' She sigh and leave him alone.

"Wait, Yukari_cchi_!" She keep walking until she bump into someone's shoulder. "Sorry... I didn't see you there" she said while rubbing her temple and she can hear Mia's squeal

"Yukari! Come here!" Ignoring the person she just bumped into, she turns her heels to Mia while still rubbing her temple. "What is it, Hariyama-_san_?" Mia ignore her question andshake her shoulder back and forth "That's Akashi-kun you bumped into! Ah, how I want to be in your shoe!" She shout and Kasumi feels her head spin hearing that.

"Be in my shoe? Doesn't get you favorite snack, hugged by stranger, being called your name with '-_cchi_' at the end and bumped into stranger that you say Akashi? Suits yourse-"

"Did you just say that you're hug by someone that calls you with '-_cchi_' at the end?! That's Kise-kun!"

Kasumi frown again and sigh. "Whatever you say, Hariyama-san. I'll leave first" she said but before she could walks away, Reichi hold her hand and look at her with pleading eyes "Eat ice cream with us first? We brought you too~" sighing, Kasumi take one of the ice cream and open it. They eat it while walking outside and accidentally, meet the Generation of Miracles, making Mia squeal looking at Akashi, Reichi sigh hearing Mia's squeal, Saiko just eat her ice cream and Kasumi looks at them with blank face.

"We meet again, Kasumi" Akashi said and Kasumi looks at him "Yeah... It seems so..."

~Mission 01 : complete~

Well, that's for the real chapter 1, I hope you like it. For kumiko-san, the people from above are your answer *points the characters*

Hope you like this one, sorry if it's too long, don't know where to stop it.

Reviews and critics are welcomed. See you later


	3. Mission 02

~Mission 02 : Start~

Eleven kids sitting at a fast food restaurant near the _konbini_ to have a small '_talk_'. Kasumi just drinking her chocolate milkshake while thinking '_how can I get myself into this position?_'

~flashback~

"We meet again, Kasumi" Akashi said and Kasumi looks at him "Yeah... It seems so..." She answer and bite her ice cream, making her wince a little from the cold of the ice.

"What are you doing here?" He ask and she looks up from her ice cream "I could ask you the same thing" feels that the answer isn't what he want, Akashi send a glare to Kasumi and she just looks at him with bored face.

"Answer me" Kasumi shrug and answer "As you can see, I'm here with my club mates. Now I already answer, what about you?" She ask and Akashi smirks a little '_She didn't afraid of me... Now this IS interesting_'

Kasumi frown seeing Akashi smirks at her and suddenly Momoi stands in front of her.

"So you're Yukari? My name is Momoi Satsuki! Nice to meet you~!" She said while moving her hand up and down while Kasumi just nod her head. "And for your question, we're always here after practice, you can say that this is our hanging place"

"After Maji Burger-_ssu_!" Shout the person that hugged Kasumi twice today and he step forward. "My name is Kise Ryouta-_ssu_, nice to meet you, Yukari_cchi_" he say with his usual grin and Kasumi answer "Okay then, Kise-_san_. If you want to call me 'Yukari_cchi_', you can't hug me that easily"

Hearing that, Kise whine but he agrees immediately because Kasumi send him a glare.

"Hey, I know this is stupid, but why don't we just sit at Maji Burger first? I'm sure someone here still wants to talk" Aomine said and everyone except Akashi, Kasumi and Midorima agree.

~end of flashback~

'_Yeah, because of Aomine-_san_'s idea_' she thought and sigh, earning another burger in front of her face. "Yukari-_chan_ want another one?" Momoi ask her and she shook her head "No, thank you, Momoi-_san_"

Momoi pout and put down the burger before speaks up "Don't call me so formal, Yukari-_chan_. You can call me 'Satsuki' if you want" again, Kasumi shook her head and answer "We're not that close just yet, Momoi-_san_. And also you're my senior here" Momoi and the others frowns at her comment and she continues "By I mean '_senior_', you guys been here for more than a year, when I'm just transfered here, so I still have to learn a lot from you" she explain and Midorima speaks up

"Speaking of you transfered here, why are you transfered here-_nodayo_?" He ask and Kasumi eying him, making him fixing his glasses and speaks again "It's not like I'm curious or something, it just weird when a student being transfered at the middle of the semester, don't get me wrong-_nodayo_!"

Kasumi shook her head and sigh inwardly 'Tsundere_ boy? I can't believe I met one..._' She thought and look at the others "Are you guys also think the same?" Everyone nod except Mia that still eating her burger while looking at Akashi, Reichi just look at Kasumi, Saiko just looking outside and Akashi eying her every move. She sigh and speak up

"My '_dad_' asks me to be here to meet his '_business partner_'. I don't know when, but '_he_' said that it'll be about 3 months or so, so I transfered here" she explain, which is a lie and surprisingly, everyone believe her even Akashi. "Do you know who?" He ask and she shrug "No, '_he_' didn't tell me who and when, so I just need to wait for '_him_' to contact me again" she said and drink her milkshake again and the others chat with each other again, except for Akashi that still eying her every movement and suddenly she stands.

"It's getting late, I think I should be going now" she said and Akashi stands too "Me too" then Mia follows "M-Me too! My parents might be angry because I'm out until night"

Hearing that, Saiko and Reichi roll their eyes, knowing that that was a lie and Kasumi just nod and leave Maji Burger first, followed by Akashi and Mia.

"_Nee_, _nee_ Akashi-_kun_, since we're one the same direction, can we walk together?" Akashi only glance at Mia and he fasten his pace, ignoring the girl that calling his name to the girl that in front of him, busying herself with her phone.

"What are you doing, Kasumi?" Kasumi look to her side for a while and look at her phone again.

"Just emailing my brother, checking if he already done his '_homework_'" hearing her answer, Akashi rise one of his eyebrows and ask her again. "You must be a nice sister to check on your brother" she glance and look back while shrug her shoulders "You can say that"

'_And it's also because I can't let him do all of it alone, even tough I did some back at school_' she add inwardly and stop for a moment, making Akashi stops and look at her.

"Something wrong?" He ask and Kasumi just turn around, looking for Mia that isn't with them.

"Where's Hariyama-_san_?" She ask and it irritates Akashi that she cares about that girl rather than him that accompany her. Okay, she maybe doesn't even care if he accompany her or not, but nonetheless, he answer her. "She's gone somewhere, and I don't see her"

'_And I don't give a damn_' he add inwardly while looking at Kasumi that still looks back and she shrug again, continue to walk with Akashi beside her. They walk with silent surround them, ignoring people that walk pass them until they meet an intersection.

"I'll go right now, see you tomorrow, Akashi-_san_" she said and leave him before he can say a word, but he smirks.

"She's indeed interesting" he whisper to himself and take out his phone, dial some number and put it on his ear.

"I want you to track anything about Yukari Kasumi, from her background and anything" he said to the phone and hung up before another smirks crept out on his handsome face.

"I'll make you bow to me"

While with Kasumi, she keep busying herself with the emails in her phone, weather it's from Kasetsu or Arioch or Mint or anyone else. She keep on walking until she sense something bothering her and she decide to go there.

Passing a few alley until she find one with that has the source of the power and she get in. Inside, they're nothing that took her interest and see decide to go back but she sense it again and decide to let out her small dagger that she always bring anywhere and points it out.

"I don't know who you are but you better comes out" she shout bluntly and she can heard a disgusting laugh echoing the alley, making her narrowing her eyes to see her surrounding.

"So you're the one who's being send by him?"

"A girl? We can take her down easily!"

"Let's just finish her now so we can 'destroy' Teikou!"

Kasumi sigh hearing that and put away her dagger before chanting some spell and summoning some blade that created from ice. She eying them one by one and she slash them one by one, leaving their bodies scatter on the floor, flooded with their own blood.

She crouch to look at their organization badge and her eyes widen slightly.

'_This badge... No way!_' She thought but then a fragment of memory of one events that she can't never forget emerge to the surface and makes her smirk.

'_So this is the reason... Okay, I'll play along with your '_game_'. We'll see who's losing_'

~Mission 02 : complete~

Here's chapter two for you guys, hope you like it.

It seems like I make Akashi a bit OOC hu? ._.a well, I have my reason why I did that.

And Kasumi can summon ice whenever she concentrate, also her siblings and cousins, also some people from the same organization as her.

For the reviews, followers, favorites and silent readers, I'd like to say thank you and because my final exam is nearing, I don't know if I can update in a few days, my parents might ground me because I have my phone in my hand than book. But I'll try to update it.

Again, I hope you like it. Reviews, comments and critics are welcome. See you later *waves*


	4. Mission 03

~Mission 03 : Start~

A sound of door open echoes the empty apartment room and the culprit enters the apartment and close it, didn't bother to turn on lights because her eyes already used to it. Opening her shoes, she make her way to the living room and set her school bag there and continues to her room. She turn on the lights and throw herself on to the fluffy bed.

'_I think I should report what I saw to Eclipse but..._' She thought then look at the clock '_... A 5 minutes rest won't hurt_' and with that, she change her cloth and brush her teeth and since she already ate at Maji Burger, she didn't eat any and plop down in front of the couch in the living room and pull out her laptop.

Turning it on, type some passwords then open her mail, immediately typing her report

'_To : Eclipse_

_Subject : Report_

_I got something interesting when I went back to the apartment. You do recognize this badge, right?_'

With that, she connect her phone and send the badge that she pictured before she continues to go home and attach the picture of the badge before she send it.

It didn't take long until Eclipse to reply her email.

'_From : Eclipse_

_Subject : Re:Report_

_Snake-Rose badge. It's a symbol of Van Burg family. Where did you get it_'

'_Even tough he ask, no question mark, typical_' she thought and answer him.

_'To : Eclipse_

_Subject : Re:Re:Report_

_I get it from these people that planning to attack me when I went back. They're the one who plan to '_destroy_' Teikou, what's your order?_'

She lean back to the couch while looking at the ceiling while waiting for Eclipse to reply and she immediately looks at the laptop once the email has arrived.

'_From : Eclipse_

_Subject : Re:Re:Re:Report_

_For now on, don't do anything. Just keep low profile and don't do anything flashy. If you need some backup, I'll send them_'

Kasumi blinks at Eclipse reply and chuckle "I can't believe he's a bit worry... Oh well" she say to herself and close her laptop, walking to her room and go to sleep.

~at school~

"Good morning" Kasumi said and immediately answered by the others inside the class. She walks to her sit and open her bag, to take her phone out and check for another email and fine none. Sighing, she put on her earphone and shuffle her playlist until the teacher comes.

"Okay kids, before we start today, I'd like to hear some thoughts about what should we do for cultural festival!" The other kids nod their head and Kasumi just slump her head to the table.

"Yukari, do you have any suggestion?" Hearing that, everyone look at her and she rise her head. She tap her chin and ask "What about... Some arm wrestler with a cafe? If they can defeat one of the maids or butlers they challenge, they can get a free food or drink" she said and a boy agrees.

"I like her idea, not an ordinary cafe, but wrestling cafe!"

"That's pretty interesting, but because there's a lot of suggestions already, let's vote. Wrestling cafe?"

Everyone rise their hand, even Akashi and Midorima and the teacher smile.

"Okay, then arm wrestling cafe it is. That means we need someone to standby too, right?" Kasumi shook her head and answer "The challenger choose who ever he or she wants to wrestler with, even a girl can wrestler a butler if she wants, but they have to order first then wrestler" she explain and a memory emerge when she and the other from her organization did the same. She smiles a little and the teacher agrees.

"Okay, after the second break, we'll prepare for the festival okay?" Hearing that, everyone cheer and the teacher claps her hand twice and start the day. On the second break, everyone pack their things and they run outside to get their stuffs and prepare the festival.

'_The festival still a week from now right? Why should we prepare now?_' Kasumi ask herself.

"Because we're planning to make this year a big one" a voice answer her and makes her turn around and see Aomine and he yawn.

"How did you know I'm asking that?" She ask and Aomine just glance at her and answer again "Your face looks like you're confuse. This festival is combine with the junior high so we need to prepare it at least a week before-" and he yawn again.

Kasumi then look around and spot a certain blond that runs toward her with open arms. "Yukari_cchi_~!" She take a sidestep and makes Kise hit Aomine, making them fall down.

"You're noisy, Kise-_san_. Why don't you help your class or club anyway?" She said and go to Ikoshi's class to ask him what she should do to the archery club. Once she arrive at 3-A, she peek inside and Ikoshi spot her immediately.

"Ah, Yukari! Perfect timing, come here!" Ikoshi said cheerfully and she enters the class, going straight to Ikoshi that being surrounded by his friends.

"Wow, is she the new kid?"

"She's so cute, Ikoshi, she's at the same club as you, right?!"

"Yeah she is"

She stands in front of Ikoshi and he hold her hand and that makes her tilts her head.

"Is there something I can do, Mizunaka-_senpai_?" She ask calmly even tough she wants to punch him on his face because he grab her hand suddenly. "Yukari, won't you be my date at festival?!"

Kasumi stun at Ikoshi's word and let go of her hand. "I don't think I understand, _senpai_. I have an event on my class too"

"Then skip it! From the time I saw you shoot two arrows at the same time, I already fall for you!" He said and Kasumi just shook her head. "Sorry _senpai_, but I already told you yesterday that I'm here for three months only" she said but he now grab both of her hands

"I don't mind that!" Kasumi take a deep breath and release her hands before she turns her heels and get out from Ikoshi's class. Her stomping foot brings her to the roof and she lean to the wall.

"This is another reason I hate this mission..."

"Mission?" She heard someone say and she turn to see a boy with baby blue hair and eyes looking at her with blank expression. She took a step back to fully looking at the boy and tilt her head.

'_If I'm not mistaken... He's with us yesterday..._' She thought and ask him.

"Kuroko-_san_, if I'm not mistaken?" He nod and bow "It's nice to meet you, Yukari-_san_" she smile and walks towards him "You don't have to be so formal, Kuroko-_san_" she said while approaching Kuroko that already stand straight.

"Well, maybe you can call me 'Kuroko', Yukari-_san_" hearing that, Kasumi chuckle and shook her head "Then you should be fine with me calling you '_Yukari-_san'" Kasumi nod her head "Yeah, seems like it can't be change"

They look at each other for a few moments before Kuroko speaks up.

"Yukari-_san_, about what you said earlier, what do you mean by '_mission_'?" Kasumi look at the sky then look at Kuroko again "What do you think, Kuroko-_san_?" Kuroko blinks and answer "Maybe you don't like this mission because you have to transfer from your previous school to here for meeting you parents business partner" he said with blank face and she nod.

"Yeah... You're right Kuroko-san... I hate this kind of '_mission_'. But because of this mission, I can have more friends, so that's the good side" she said and look at the sky again. Kuroko just looks at her then she looks at him. "Well, I see you again later, Kuroko-_san_" with that, she leaves Kuroko that still standing.

When he hears the steel door closed, he opens his phone and dial someone.

"Akashi-_kun_, you're curious about Yukari-_san_, right? I think she's lying about everything"

~after school~

After everyone finish with their first preparation, everyone hurry back to their home but Kasumi still in the classroom, writing something on a paper while hearing some music. Without her knowing, someone enters the room and spot her. The person walks to Kasumi from behind and suddenly a knife is shown from Kasumi's back.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Kasumi say while turning around, seeing a boy that older than her by a year and she recalls that he's one of Ikoshi's friend.

"You're the one who send by Eclipse, right?" He ask and Kasumi frown "How do you know him? Who are you?" The boy took a step back and reach out his hand "My name is Nakamura Yagura, but my real name is Miguel van Burg, you do know that name, right?"

Hearing that, Kasumi stand up and pull her dagger from her sleeves. "I can't believe the person than planning to '_destroy_' this academy showing himself to me so soon" she said sarcastically and Miguel just smile a little.

"I won't show myself if you didn't kill my henchmen last night" he said, looking at her dangerously and she just look at her dagger.

"You know it? Cool, I don't know you're worry about your henchmen, knowing that Van Burg always kill the people that they think will slow them down" she said and playing with her dagger. "So then, Mr. Van Burg, what are you planning now?" She ask casually and he let out his handgun that he hide in his back pocket.

"Well, at first I planning to kill you now, but that will be a drag since I doesn't planning that at all" he said still pointing his gun towards her.

"Hee? You can kill me, there's nothing wrong with it" she said and eying him "Are you the one that make Mizunaka-_senpai_ like that back then?" Miguel smirks and Kasumi nod in understanding.

"Don't worry, I was ordered not to do anything just yet, so you better hold your plan, because your plan will be over before it begun" she said and pack her things before she hears he's leaving the room.

She pull out her phone and immediately call Eclipse.

''_What is it?_''

"I met the person that planning this. He's 3rd year, and you say that it'll be in two months or so, right? When the 2nd year is going to a field trip, making the school close? He'll attack at that time"

Eclipse didn't answer but then Kasumi can hear him chuckling.

''_Do you made contact?_''

"No, but my dagger almost"

''_You brought your dagger? I thought I already prohibited you to brought it whenever you're in this kind of mission_''

"I know, but I need to protect myself too, you know"

''_Well, email me the details later. I have to attend some meeting_''

"Okay, see you later"

With that, she hung up and leave the room while humming a song, without knowing a certain boy listen to her and Miguel's conversation and smirks.

~Mission 03 : Complete~

Okay... That's for chapter 3. Kasumi finally meet the person that planning it and she declares a war. Quick quiz, do you know who's the person that hears their conversation? The one who's right will get nothing *X hits Reini* well, just ignore it =="

Again, reviews, comments, questions, critics and more are welcome. Thanks for reading this ^^/


	5. Mission 04

~Mission 04 : Start~

'_To : Eclipse_

_Subject : -_

_Here's the information that I got about that person. He's name is Miguel Van Burg. Her mother is a Spain while his father is a Dutch. He used to life with her mother at Spain but when she got killed, he change his name into his father's name. In here, his name is Nakamura Yagura, and as I told you before, he's 3rd year and will graduate soon, but not before he 'destroy' Teikou. I still don't know the background why, but I'll report you ASAP once I got one_'

After typing it, Kasumi press 'send' and let the email send to Eclipse that she guess still on a meeting. She looks around and spot a park and decide to go there before going home. She sits on the swing, moving back and forth while holding her phone in one hand, checking Miguel's profile, see if she can find more information.

'_I don't think the HQ has anything about the Van Burg family... I think I should search it another way_' she thought and close her phone. Slipping it into her pocket, she look up to the sky and close her eyes when the evening breeze hits her face. She opens her eyes again and look down to her hand until she heard someone calling her.

"Yukari!" The voice said and from where she's sitting, she can see Mia running towards her and sit on the swing next to Kasumi's.

"Hariyama-_san_? What's the matter?" Kasumi ask and suddenly Mia glare at her, making her stun a bit.

"Something wrong?" She ask again and Mia pout, making Kasumi confuse even more. '_Did I do something wrong?_'

"Yukari, are you lying when you're saying that you don't like someone?" She blinks and shook her head "For what? I don't have any interest with anyone right now" she said firmly but Mia keep pushing her.

"Liar! You do have a crush on Akashi-_kun_!" She shout while trying to hit Kasumi with her fist that Kasumi can dodge easily. "Akashi-_san_? What are you talking about? I only know him for 24 hours" she said and Mia stops for a while before hitting her again.

"Then why yesterday he's walking you home?!"

"He's what?! Walk me?! How can he walk me home when our house's at different direction?"

"He can! Because he's a gentlemen!"

Kasumi sigh and catch her fists and squeezing it.

"Look, Hariyama-_san_, maybe he did walked with me but that doesn't meant he walked me home. Because again, we're in a different road. In fact, yesterday I left him, so there's no way he's walking me home" Kasumi said firmly '_And also I killed someone, there's no way he was there_' she add inwardly and Mia sigh.

"If that's what you said... You won't take him from me, right?" She ask and Kasumi just nod "I won't be here for long too anyway" she add and she pick her bag. "Well, I see you tomorrow then, Hariyama-_san"_

Mia nod and wave to Kasumi and throw her fist to the air and Kasumi just chuckle seeing her like that "She reminds me of Kaoru's attitude a little" she talk to herself and return to her apartment.

~next day~

Everyone from junior high until high school are preparing for the up-coming festival and this is the events that makes all of the students working together, even the teachers. But because of what happen yesterday, Kasumi choose to go to the roof and relax herself.

"There's no way I let that happen again" she mumble to herself and close her eyes and in a minute, she feel asleep.

Without her knowing, a certain boy comes to the roof with a banging sound, making her awake from her a few seconds nap and turn around.

"Aomine-_san_?" Kasumi ask to the tan basketball player that yawn and sit next to her sleeping figures. "Yukari? What are you doing here?" She push herself into a sitting position and looks at Aomine.

"Well, as you can see, I almost asleep until you barge in like that" she said and Aomine said 'sorry' while yawning. Kasumi just shrug and lean back.

"You're sleeping?"

"Planning to, but no"

She said and look at the sky and Aomine did the same. They stay like that for a while until she sits again, taking out her phone and playing some song.

"Electro? I don't know you like this kind of song" Aomine comment her and she just chuckle. "This kind of song make my head feel lighter, I like it" Aomine chuckle and just nod.

They still in the same position for almost forever until they both fall asleep, leaning on each others back with the song still singing.

They asleep until the sky change colors and another bang on the door.

"Aomine_cchi_!" Kise shout while opens the door, making Aomine and Kasumi awake suddenly and turns.

"Kise, what the hell!" Aomine scold him and hit him on his head while Kasumi just yawn and looks at the sky.

"No way... We were overslept?" Kasumi ask herself and grab her phone that still playing some music and turn it off, looking at the phone's clock written 4.36 pm. '_Yes, yes we were..._' She answer inwardly and stand up, stretching her muscle and turns.

"Yukari_cchi_? Since when did you here?" Kise ask when she turns and earn another hit from Aomine. "She's here all the time! She's also sleep with me here!" He said and Kasumi sweatdrop.

"Aomine-_san_, from the way you said it, Kise-_san_ might mistook it" she said and Aomine just look at her with confuse loos and she waves her hand.

"Nevermind, I should get going now. It seems like everyone are gone already" she said and Aomine and Kise follows her. When she take her bag in her class, she halt and glance to her side, finding Akashi leaning to the wall, watching her movement.

"Akashi-_san_? Is there something the matter?" She ask calmly and he walks towards her.

"Where were you?" He ask coldly and she just turn to face him. "I was at the roof and accidently sleeping" she said and he stops right in front of her.

"Alone?" He ask again and she shook "With Aomine-_san_" hearing that, he glares at her and she blinks.

'_Why is he glaring at me?_' She ask inwardly and like he know she questioning his action, he answer "I don't like seeing you with anyone" he said and she blinks again.

'_Okay... That's weird..._' She thought and slowly leaving him but he grab her hand. "Did I allow you to leave?" He ask her with glare and she sigh stubbornly.

'_He's just like Arioch and Eclipse!_' She thought and turns. "If you please, Akashi-_san_, I'd like to go home to do something" she said, yanking her hand and walks away until

"So... You want me to tell the teacher that you brought a dagger? I know you also brought it now"

Kasumi turns again to Akashi with shock eyes. "How did-" Akashi cut her word with stepping forward and said

"Let's just say I heard something very personal about you and Nakamura" hearing that, Kasumi take a step back and realize something.

'_Don't tell me..._' She bit her bottom lips and ask him "Are you listening to our conversation?" Her question makes Akashi laugh and he smirks.

"I don't know what are you talking about before, however I did heard something about you will stop whatever Nakamura's plan and your conversation on the phone" he explain and Kasumi take a step back.

Akashi chuckle and take another step towards Kasumi and cage her between his hands. "Where's your cocky talk, Kasumi? You seems like a trapped cat" he ask and Kasumi just biting her lower lips.

'_I never think that this will turn out like this..._'

~Mission 04 : Complete~

There you go for the forth, hope you like it~ sorry if it's too short than the others =="

Reviews, comments, critics and all are welcome~

P.S. If there's anyone that have an idea on how Kasumi should do, please do mind share


	6. Mission 05

~Mission 05 : Start~

Kasumi bit her lower lips while she faced with the red head Emperor. She takes a deep breath and ask him.

"What do you mean with cocky talk? I don't understand it" Akashi chuckle darkly and pull out his scissor and touch Kasumi's left cheek with its tip.

"Don't you dare play dumb with me, Tetsuya know that you're lying all this time" Kasumi stun and Akashi let the scissor bleed Kasumi's cheeck and reach to her neck.

'_Why am I scared to him? He's just a normal person for God's sake..._' She thought and before she can talk, a ringing phone make the two of them stun and Akashi click his tongue. Kasumi pull out her phone and its Kasetsu's calling.

"What is it, Kasetsu?"

''_It's Eclipse, I don't know why but he said he'll send someone to help you out_''

"... What did you just say?"

That question makes Akashi looks at her and she's rubbing her temple, ignoring her now bleeding cheek.

''_How should I know? Eclipse can see anything and it said that you're in trouble, so he send someone_''

Kasumi blinks and sigh

"Okay, okay... Is that all?"

''_Yeah, careful sis_''

"I will, I will... Bye Kasetsu"

With that, she hung up and look at Akashi that looks at her. She sigh and walk away.

"I don't know what you're planning now, Akashi-san. You can tell the other and I don't care, it just make my job easier" Akashi chuckle and answer her.

"... I don't like if my new toy is giving up so easily, so I won't tell anyone because I know your secret and I'll play you" he said and Kasumi just sigh, taking her handkerchief and wipe the blood on her face.

"Well then, I'm not going to stop you, I don't have any intention too anyway..." She mumble and leave Akashi alone and go straight home.

~at apartment~

Kasumi opens the door rather harshly, making a person inside growl.

"I know this is your apartment, but at least you can open it softly" the person said and walk to see her. Her red-orange eyes looks straight into Kasumi's aquamarine and she broke the eye contest first.

"From all people, he send you. Is he crazy or something?" She mumble to herself and the said girl walks to her and yank her school collar.

"Look Kasumi, if Eclipse isn't the one who ask it I won't be here" the girl hiss and Kasumi just look at her and move her hand from her collar, fixing it.

"Well, you can just turn him down, oh wait, you can't because you owe him your life, right Roushi?" The girl, Akare Oroushi just glare at her back.

Akare Oroushi, 16 years old has red-orange hair and same color for both of her eyes. She's a short tempered girl and sometimes she can be a good partner but at the same time, she might stab you on the back. She's one of the kids that Eclipse save when she's abandon and life with him. And since that, she always do anything he said, including become Kasumi, her rival, partner.

"If you want to sleep you can use my or the guess room, I'm always outside" Kasumi said and walks to the bathroom to wash herself. Oroushi just look at her and walks to the kitchen.

'_Honestly... Why her? Eclipse do realize that I hate her_' they thought in a different place and sigh at the same time. After Kasumi done bathing, Oroushi takes over the bathroom and Kasumi prepare dinner for them. Once Oroushi done, they eat their dinner in silent.

"Eclipse send you here, that means you already now the big line" Kasumi speaks up and Oroushi nod before gulping her food and answer.

"Not only that, he's planning to make us move first" Kasumi blinks and ask her. "What are you talking about?"

Oroushi drinks her water and replies "He said that he has a new vision. They want us to stop Miguel now" she explain and Kasumi lean her head to the left, accidently touching the almost healed scar that she got at school making her wince a little, and Oroushi didn't miss it.

"What's wrong with your cheek?" She ask and Kasumi shook her head "It's nothing, continue on what you're saying, Oroushi" annoyed, Oroushi slams the table and point Kasumi with the small knife that she always brings with her. Her red-orange eyes glaring to Kasumi's aquamarine and she shout.

"I'm here to help you, but you didn't even told me what happen to you. I know you're not the one who made that scar, I know your slash characteristic and that isn't yours" she said and Kasumi just sigh.

"It's just someone that cornered me because he heard about me and Miguel" she said calmly and Oroushi throw her knife and Kasumi catch it easily.

"You can't let him live! He might tell everyone!" She roar and Kasumi just shrug.

"He told me that he wouldn't, even tough I don't trust him" she mumble at the last part and Oroushi whine.

"How can you be so... So..."

"Ignorants?"

"Yes!"

Kasumi sigh again and rise from her chair and walk to the couch, open up her laptop.

"I can see him tomorrow, and I also can see the others. If the others changing, I'll move from that school and maybe kill him, but if it isn't, then I'll let him be" she said and checking about Miguel again. Oroushi just sigh and walks to Kasumi's room.

"Fine then, whatever you said. And I won't be at that school, even if you ask me to" she said and Kasumi just waves her hand.

~the next day~

Kasumi looks around the school with some stuffs in her hand, such as a plates, cups, and other utensils.

'_No one change... He's really hold on to his words..._' She thought and she enters her class. Right now, her class is already change into a small cafe and she go straight to the kitchen part and put down the utensils.

"Ah, Yukari-san thank you for bringing them" one of the students said and she just answer her with a small smile.

"It's nothing, really. I don't have anything to do anyway" she said and the others ask her.

"What about your club? You won't help them?" That question makes Kasumi shut and she shook her head.

"They have enough people to help, so I better focusing on my class" she said and the others nod.

"Well then, can you help me with the maid and butler design?" Kasumi nod and go to one of the tables with the girl. She looks at the sketch of the uniform and smile a little.

"Your sketching is not so bad, they're pretty cool if you want my opinion" she comment and the girl smile happily.

"Thank you, this is the first time people say that my sketch is cool..." Kasumi smile and take a pencil and draw some line on the sketch.

"Because this is an arm wrestling cafe... Don't make the maid outfit to girly..." She said and after she done with the maid, she move to the butler. After done with the sketch she colored it with the pencil and looks at the girl.

"You can choose any color you want, just don't too girly..." The girl nod and take the sketch to her friends that working on making the uniform. After she done with it, she go back to the kitchen and looks at the other practicing to cook the food for the festival. She smiles a little and planning to go to the roof until her phone buzzing. She opens her phone and an unknown number is written on her phone. Shrugs, she answer it.

"Hello?"

''_Meet me at the roof, alone_''

"Who is-"

Before she can ask, the call hung up and she sigh, continuing to the roof. When she opens the door, she meets Akashi that facing the other way.

'_Akashi-san? Is he the one that called me? But how can he got my number?_' She ask inwardly and her eyes travel to his right hand that hold a brown envelope. She took a step forward and tap his shoulder.

"You're the one who called me?" She ask and Akashi just nod and give her the envelope. She took it and realize that it was open.

"The headmaster ask me to" he said and she take out the papers inside and the top written 'Miguel van Burg' and makes her eyes widen a bit. Huffing, she eying Akashi that looks at her.

"You read this when you know that the headmaster only ask you to give it to me, right?" She ask and he just shrug

"At first I just want to delivered it, but when the headmaster said your name, I decide to take a look" he said and she just re-sealed it secretly. Folding it and she plans to return when Akashi speaks up.

"You seems not surprise because the other did change" she turns her head and close her eyes.

"You tell them or not it's your decision, it's not like I can stop you anyway. If you tell the others, I can do my mission easily" she said and he smirks without her knowing.

"Seems like yesterday I didn't '_punish_' you enough" he said and she looks at him but then she leaves him. He looks at the wall beside the door, revealing Kuroko and Midorima that listening to their conversation.

"So, what do you guys think?" He ask and Midorima just push his glasses to its proper place and Kuroko just looks at Akashi.

"So she is lying..." Kuroko whisper and Akashi just chuckle.

"You tell us not to tell the others, why?" Midorima ask and Akashi just looks at the door.

"Because she's my new '_toy_'" saying that, Kuroko and Midorima just sigh and Akashi just lean to the wall near the door.

~after school~

Kasumi opens her apartment door and being given a smack on her head.

"Roushi! What the hell!" She shout at the red-orange girl that lives with her and she smacks her head again.

"You should've told me if you're home late! I already cook you know!" She roar and Kasumi looks at her with confuse look.

"Wait, you? Cook? Does it save?" Asking that and she got another smack, now's on her stomach.

Kasumi kneel down when her abdomen was being punch by Oroushi and she kick Oroushi making her take a step back before she close the door.

"What was that for?!"

"Punching my stomach, what else?"

"I already cook for you, you know!"

"So?"

"I'll eat your portion!"

Kasumi just shrug and go to her room to change her cloth. When she got outside, Oroushi did eat her portion and she shrug again, before use her glasses, open the envelope and scan the papers.

'_He can manipulate peoples mind... No wonder he can manipulate Mizunaka-senpai... He also can use flame? Okay... Bad side to my ice..._' She thought while scanning the papers in front of her and a Oroushi takes one on the table.

"Who gave this to you?" She ask before drink her water and Kasumi take the glasses off her and answer her.

"Surprisingly, my headmaster" that answer makes Oroushi burst her drink and Kasumi use the paper on her hand to protect her face from the water.

"Drink slowly, and why are you so shock?" She ask and Oroushi wipe the water that coming out from her lips.

"Why? Why you ask?! He's a normal human! How can he know?!" She ask and Kasumi just sigh.

"Eclipse probably is the one who tell him" she answer and Oroushi ask her again.

"If Eclipse's the one who told him, why don't he told you instead?" That question makes Kasumi blink and she lean her back.

"You're right... I'll check on him tomorrow" with that the two girls continue to scan the paper about their enemies.

~Mission 05 : Complete~

Okay... Sorry if I'm late at updating this chapter, I don't have time to hold my phone because in two weeks I'll have my final exams ._.a

But I'll try to update as soon as possible, so thanks to the reviews, followers, favorites, and silent readers. I really appreciate it ^^


	7. Mission 06

Before you read this, I fasten the pace so now's the day when the festival starts.

~Mission 06 : Start~

"Please come to class 2-B! We have a free takoyaki for the first 10 customers each day!"

"In our junior high section, there's a beauty salon at 3-A~"

"Free crepes for 20 people! come on, come on~ it's still hot~!"

Kasumi just walking around the corridor to her class and when she's enter the class, everyone are busy.

"Ah, Yukari-_san_! We need more hand"

"Sure, where's the uniform?"

"It's at the kitchen, if you will, please change now"

She just nod and take her uniform. Everyone from her class are wearing the cloth that she and the other girl design.

'_Seems like everyone take it positively_' she thought and proceed to the toilet to change her costume. When she use the uniform, everyone are looking at her.

'_Does it weird on me?_' She ask and looks at the uniform. Her maid outfit was sleeveless, revealing her hands, the skirt reach her mid-thigh and she use black knee-socks. The color of the outfit are blue and orange.

'_Oh well, it's only for a day anyway_' she thought and go back to her class. When she walk, everyone are looking at her again and she sigh. When she slides the door, all the boys and some of the girls are looking at her with adore eyes while the others are glaring at her. She shrug and walks to one of the maids.

"Is there anything that I can help with?" She ask and she nod. "You can take orders from them and give it to me straight"

She nods and start taking some orders until a surprising guess come.

"Can I take some order?" He said and Kasumi looks at him.

"Mizunaka-_senpai_..." She whisper then walks towards him. "Of course you can, Master. What would you like?" She ask and Ikoshi just smile.

"I'd like to order 3 set of dumplings and 3 colas, and a forgiveness from you?" He ask carefully and she just nod.

"3 set of dumplings and 3 colas, and for forgiveness it's not necessary, I already forgave you, senpai" she asnwer and Ikoshi whisper 'Thank you'. She walks to her classmate and gives her the orders.

"Ah, Yukari" Ikoshi stands and she turns. "I read at the window if I can defeat one of them maids or butlers, I can get it for free, right?" She nods her head and he smiles. "Can we wrestler?"

That question makes everyone murmuring because Ikoshi's the first person that challenge the maid and he's challenging a maid. Kasumi nod and answer him "Sure, of course Master" she answer and sit in front of Ikoshi.

One of her classmate came up to them and set a timer for 3 minutes. "You both ready?" He ask and Ikoshi smirks "I'm ready" he turns to Kasumi and she nods "Me too"

"Well then, start!" And the two of them claps their hands. Ikoshi widen his eyes when Kasumi's hand didn't move at all, she didn't even move her hand. Ikoshi push her palm but her hand didn't move and with one breath, she push her palm and Ikoshi's hand fall.

"Seems like I win, Master" she said and claps her hand. She stands up and take Ikoshi's order to him. Everyone looks at her with awe, including Ikoshi. She gives Ikoshi's order and bow

"Hope you like our food, Master" with that, she return to her spot. Because of Ikoshi, everyone are starting to challenge more butlers and maid and some of them win also some of them lose, and no one can defeat Kasumi, Akashi and Midorima.

"Can I arm wrestler with Akashi-kun?" Ask one girl and the others are shouting at her, but sadly Akashi refuse it.

"Don't do that, she's your fans and more importantly, the guess. Maybe you're the King in everything, but now, she's the Queen" Kasumi mock when walk pass him and he only glares her back.

"Yukari-_san_, you can take a rest if you want~" one girl said and before she can nod, a customer came.

"Hee? You'll take a rest? No fun" Kasumi turn and see Oroushi grinning to her.

'_What the hell is she doing here?!_' She thought and face her friend. "I'll be taking this Mistress first then I'll take a rest" she said and take Oroushi to her table.

"So you're a maid? That's so unlike you, back 'there' you hate being a maid" Oroushi said while flipping through the menu and Kasumi kick her foot from under the table, making Oroushi yelp and glaring at her while she only give her a 'fake' smile to her.

"Do you have what you want, Mistress?" She ask and Oroushi nod.

"Yeah... One ice lemon tea, one dumpling, one fries and one round of wrestling" when she say that, she smirks and Kasumi return the smirk.

"Of course, let me give your order first" with that, Kasumi gave the orders to her friend and she return to Oroushi and sit in front of her. She put the timer, 3 minutes and when she press start, they claps their hand.

"Hoo... You're stronger now, Oroushi"

"Of course, for the past 5 years, I've been training, especially my palm"

"Hee... Interesting, well then, use all the power that you got, Oroushi"

With that, Oroushi push her palm but it didn't effect Kasumi's and when Kasumi wants to push it, she's the one that can't move her hand but makes Oroushi wince a little and that makes the two girls smirks until someone stop the timer.

"Alright, time's up, no one win, and no one lose. You two choose" said a boy that become the referee and they look at each other.

"I'll pay" Oroushi said and lean her back to the chair while Kasumi and the boy nod. The other maid gave Oroushi her food and when she wants to take one fries, she realize that there's some writing on her palm.

'_**Meet me at the roof after I change**_' she widen her eyes when she reads it because its written by blue ice and she shake her palm, making the ice gone and proceed to eat her fries.

'_So that's why my palm so cold..._' She thought and when she see Kasumi, she just nod her head and Kasumi nod too, going to the roof.

On the way to the roof, she want see the other class activities that maybe can took her interest.

"Yukari_cchi_~ Come to our class, we'll have a haunted house_ssu_~!" Kise called her when he sees her and she just shrug.

"Who are the ghosts?" She ask and Kise answer her happily.

"There's Aomine_cchi_ and Kuroko_cchi_~ but there's the people more people~ why don't you find it yourself_ssu_?" He said and Kasumi nod.

Entering the classroom that already become a graveyard, she walks slowly and when one of them shock her, she just brush past them.

'_They're not scary at all..._' She thought and keep walking until the exit.

"So? Does it scary?" Kise ask and Kasumi shook her head.

"Not at all, my '_old_' school can do it scarier" she said and Kise just nod his head.

"Then, why don't you show me one_ssu_?" He ask and she nod. Taking her phone and showing a pictures to him that makes him scared to death.

"Wh-Wh-WHO'S THAT-_SSU_!" He ask while pointing a girl wearing a hospital dress that covered by blood, her eyes are blood crying, and her black hair falls down reach her chin, almost covering her face.

"Who? That's me... Why?" She ask and he shout at her.

"THAT'S TERRIFYING-_SSU_!" And she only tilt her head.

"Really? I don't think so..."

"It is, IT IS!"

"Okay, okay... Well then, I'll go somewhere first okay, see you later, Kise-san"

With that, she leaves him and go to the roof. Once she arrive, she opens the door and lean to the wall next to it while waiting Oroushi to come. After a few minutes, Oroushi come and she ask her

"What do you want to talk about?" She ask and Kasumi looks at her. She takes a deep breath before speaking.

"Remember when you ask me how can the principle gets it? About Miguel" hearing that, Oroushi tense up and Kasumi tell her about that day.

~flashback~

Kasumi walks to the principle room because she wants to ask him how can he got the information about Miguel. When she wants to knock, she hears the principle talk with someone.

"But what if your plan's fail? My life would be in danger because I'm the one who plan this!" She widen her eyes when she hears him shouting at someone and she decide to hear it.

"Don't worry principle, she won't do anything. Even tough you gave the information about me, she'll never know that almost all of its are lies, well except from my manipulation power" the other said and she also recognize the voice.

'_Miguel?! Wait, what are they talking about?_' She press her ears to the door and she hears the principle sigh.

"Okay, you're my only son, so you have to successes in 'destroying' this school... Even tough I'm happy being the principle here, this school's reputation must be taint" the principle said and Miguel just laugh.

"Don't worry father, I'll do it. You can count on me. When the second years are having fun there, I'll destroy their precious academy"

Kasumi stun hearing the conversation between the principle and Miguel and with another information that the two of them are father and son. Kasumi look down and hurry back to her class.

~present~

"What?! The principle is actually that jerk's father?!" Oroushi shout and Kasumi just nod her head while rubbing her temple.

"It's not only you the one who shocked. I'm still shock as well... I guess it's a right decision for Eclipse to send you here. At least if there's someone who have to stalk the principle, it won't be me" she said and Oroushi nod.

"So when do you want to do it?" She ask and Kasumi walks to the fence, looking down to the yard that full of everyone that having fun.

"We'll start tomorrow, we'll go home and plan it. You bring the 3D communicator with you?"

"Yeah, it's on the apartment"

"Okay, you go ahead, I'll tell the others that I'll skip today, my head hurts after saying that"

Oroushi just nod and go back inside while Kasumi just looks at the sky, sighing.

"It's a nice weather today... But I know this is only the beginning of his game..."

~Mission 06 : Complete~

Okay, there's mission 6, if it's too short I'm sorry. And maybe for the next two weeks I can't update fast because my final exams closing. So, hope you enjoy, reviews, critics, comments are welcomed~


	8. Mission 07

~Mission 07 : Start~

After taking permission from one of her friends, Kasumi return home and already found out that Oroushi already set up the 3D communicator.

"Everything set up?" She ask and Oroushi just nod. Kasumi turn off the light and Oroushi turn the communicator on. After a few seconds, it creates a hologram of a boy that slightly taller than them, has a pair of crimson eyes and short black hair.

"Eclipse, there's something that we want to talk about" Kasumi speaks up and Eclipse just nod.

"_**Talk**_" with that order, Oroushi and Kasumi nod their head.

"Kasumi finds out that actually, the principle is the main brain of the mission to '_destroy_' Teikou" Oroushi said and Kasumi take out some paper.

"The prove is this, the principle ask one of my classmate to gave me this and it's from the principle. He didn't say that it was from you" she said and Eclipse takes the paper from Kasumi's hand.

"_**They gave us the information about them. It has to be something else**_" Eclipse said while scanning the paper and Kasumi nod.

"All of the informations are fake except Miguel's manipulation power. He's using gun, so maybe he's some kind of sniper" Kasumi answer and Eclipse sigh.

"_**Okay, this is what you girls do. Search the background of the principle, Miguel's real power, and their plans. I'll give you girls the access to the main computer also from Zuvorits, Keindalls, and Dominions**_" the girls nod and the communication off there.

Immediately, they open their laptops and begin searching for it. Because when Eclipse say that, he's expecting their report in an hour.

"Kasumi?"

"What?"

"What is this?"

Kasumi rise from her sit and go to Oroushi's place and take a look at her laptop.

"This is the headmaster's room- wait, how can you get this?" Kasumi ask and Oroushi just grin

"I was called hacker for no reason~" Oroushi said and she typing her laptop.

"And it seems like, even tough you heard them, they didn't realize it and keep the conversation" she add while looking at the video again.

""_And you will do it that time right? When the school's empty_""

""_Of course, father. This school already makes a bad reputation about you, saying that you're a cheater when exactly not. I'll avenge you, father_""

The two girls watch silently and Oroushi decides to download the video and send it to Eclipse.

"Just let him see this first and maybe he have a new vision" Kasumi nod and return to her laptop, searching for Miguel's family.

'_His father is Alexander van Burg... his mother is Alicia Milvotch... he's an only child... His mother pass away when he was 8? Wow, that was sad... He has a connection to..._' Kasumi scroll down the page and widen at the familiar name.

'_Hariyama?!_' Kasumi widen her eyes and refresh the page and the name's still there.

'_There's no way..._' She thought and click the name. Soon, the information about the Hariyama's are shown.

'_The Hariyama family is the secret family that van Burg... connected to?_'

"Wait, what?"

She ask to no one particular and Oroushi walks towards her.

"What's up?"

"Van Burg has connection to Hariyama family"

"What? Wait, isn't that one of the Hariyama is your club mate?"

"Yeah, Hariyama Mia. But I don't think she knew Miguel or, Yagura"

Oroushi put her hand under her chin, frowning while looking at the laptop screen.

"What was his name as Yagura again?"

"Just Yagura, oh yeah, why don't you check on the students list at Teikou, maybe you'll find it"

"Then why don't you do it, Kasumi?"

"You can hacking better than I am"

Oroushi just grin and start hacking the computer system. After a while, Oroushi got the profile of Yagura and print it.

"Got it" she saud while showing the paper to Kasumi that still search about the Hariyama family.

"Hariyama Yagura... But they have no connection to Hariyama-_san_... Then what are they?" Kasumi ask to herself and turns to Oroushi.

"Can you get Hariyama Mia now?" She ask and Oroushi search about her. When she found it, Kasumi walk towards her and look at the information.

"Any siblings?"

"Just one, a brother, named Hariyama Kenshin, attending Tokyo University at Technology, cool..."

"Check on other siblings, her parents"

"Her parents... Ah, here it is. Her dad has a younger sister that married with a Dutch-Japan male and has a son named-"

"Hariyama Yagura"

"Exactly"

Kasumi sigh when seeing this and open her phone.

"What are you planning?" Oroushi ask when she calls someone and she only answer.

"Asking for more"

~a few moments later, at a cafe~

"Yukari~!" Mia shout at her friend that waiting for her near a cafe and Kasumi wave at her.

"Sorry to call you suddenly, the festival still going, isn't it?" Kasumi ask and the two of them enter the cafe

"Yeah, but it's so boring, I mean the club is only doing some shooting range. That's boring" she whine and Kasumi just chuckle.

"What do you want to order?" She ask Mia and she answer her.

"Maybe... Some chocolate shake?" Kasumi nod and call the waiter and order their drink with fries for them to eat.

"So, what do you want to talk about, Yukari? Are you going to help me with Akashi-_kun_?" Mia ask immediately and Kasumi just shook her head.

"Not about that, but I want to ask, do you by any change have a brother, Hariyama-_san_?" Kasumi ask and Mia just put her index finger on her chin and looks at her.

"Well... Not by blood, but cousin. He's also a senior" Mia answer and Kasumi tense a little and smile.

"Can you tell me more? I'm curious" she said and one of her hand slip into her pocket and turn on the recorded that she take before she leaves.

"Hum... Okay. His name is Hariyama Yagura, a year older than me. His mother is Japanese but his father is a mix between Japan and Dutch, if I'm not mistaken... Van Burg or something...". She said and Kasumi smirk inwardly.

"Cool, a mix of Dutch and Japan blood, that's rare" she comment and Mia just grin

"Yeah, I'm happy that I have a cousin like him. He's hot too~" Mia said with wink and Kasumi just chuckle and their orders are arrive.

They drink their shakes while talks about the school festival and Mia ask if Kasumi will be a full day at school and she nods. After saying goodbye, Kasumi walks to her apartment and only to meet Kuroko with vanilla milkshake in his hand.

"_Konnichiwa_, Kuroko-_san_" she greet him and Kuroko just nod his head.

"_Domo_, Yukari-_san_" he said and Kasumi just smile before passing him.

"I know that you're lying to all of us, Yukari-_san_" he said suddenly and makes Kasumi turns and see him with not so shock face and she just shrug.

"I know you and the other one were there when Akashi-_san_ gave me the envelope so I won't think it's impossible for you to know it" she said calmly.

Kuroko just give her his poker face but she knows that he's frowning. "Just like what I say to Akashi-_san_, tell anyone about it or not, it's your decision, it's not mine" she said and leave him with a lot of question in his mind.

~Mission 07 : Complete~

Here you go, I hope you like this chapter and I'll try to update more faster so thank you very much for reading this.


	9. Mission 08

~Mission 08 : Start~

Kasumi open her apartment door and Oroushi came up to her.

"What's up?" She ask Oroushi and she just pull her hand.

"Oroushi, what's going on?" She ask once more but she didn't answer but pointing her laptop.

"What is that?"

"I manage to hack more deeper to the headmaster's computer and found that"

With that, Kasumi looks at the laptop and see a lot of blueprints about weapons, most of them are guns and long range gun.

"Guns... It has to be for Miguel, he knew gun, so it makes sense"

"Not that one, but this"

Kasumi look at the gun called ED-325 that looks like a shotgun that contain 3 bullets, rather than 2.

"ED-325... A gun that contain 3 bullet filled with... An element neutralizer?!" Oroushi just nod her head and take the laptop.

"Not only that, look how much he create this" she gave it to Kasumi and her eyes widen at the number '100' written there.

"You told Eclipse about this?"

"I did, recently and he didn't sound happy about it"

Kasumi takes the laptop from Oroushi's hand and look at the calendar.

"There's about a month or so before their plan is starting. We need the others" Kasumi said and Oroushi just smirk at her words.

"Okay, tell me when you need them, I'll contact them" with that, Kasumi nod and return to her laptop and re-arranging the information that she got from Mia.

~the next day~

As she promised yesterday, Kasumi did at school for a full day. At her class, she manage to defeat all of her challenger and when she's take a rest, she visit her club activities and decide to give it a shot. The end of the day approaching fast and she's helping her friend cleaning the dishes.

"Yukari-san, you seems to have a lot in mind. Is there something wrong?" Kasumi turn to one of her classmate and shook her head.

"It's nothing. Why are you asking that?" She ask and the girl continue her work while answering her.

"Well... Yesterday you didn't seem well and home early and now you're here for a full day, aren't you tired?" Kasumi just chuckle at her question and she answer it.

"It's nothing, it just some minor headache, that's all. And I'm fine now" after that, she close the water and dry her hands.

"I'll dry them, you can leave now, Yukari-san"

"Are you sure? There's not a little"

"I'm okay with it"

Kasumi just nod her head and leave the kitchen section.

"Call me when you need it, okay?" The girl nod and she proceed to exit the classroom. It's afternoon and almost everyone are gone home already, so she decide to go to the dojo, to practice her shooting.

When she arrive, she change her maid cloth into training cloth and starts to shooting some arrows. After a while, she put down her bow and go to the target circle to get the arrows that she shots.

"Wonderful, Eclipse's dog. It seems like you're a sniper just like me~" Kasumi turn to see Miguel and another boy that walking up to her.

"Miguel..." She mumble and they stop 3 meters away from her.

"My, she's cute. Maybe we can make a bet about her~ if I win, she's mine" the boy said and Miguel just glancing at him with cold eyes.

"Stop your stupid mouth, Koga. You're nothing to me but a partner" he said and Kasumi blinks at this.

'_Partners? That's new..._' She thought and the boy, Koga, looks at her and smirks.

"Well then, let get the party started!" He shout and his shadows attacks her.

'_Shadow user_' she thought and she move her hand from back to forward and create an ice shield for her. She looks at Miguel that taking something from his pocket and she shot an ice to stop him, making him glare at her while she only smirk.

"Don't forget me, girl~" Koga said and appeared behind Kasumi and she jumps back, destroying her ice shield and turn it into twin sabers.

Dashing to Koga, she slash him diagonally and manage to wound him, even if its aa scratch, making him jump to Miguel.

"She's though even tough she's alone. I like it~" Koga lick his upper lips before turning his hand into a beast hand.

"Seems like you're almost like a hybrid" she comment and he just smirks.

"Well, I **AM** a hybrid!" With that, he dash towards her with more speed but she still can catch up, walking to the side and gives him a roll kick and shoulder throw. He rise to his feet and dash again while Miguel prepare his gun.

Knowing what Miguel's planning, Kasumi creates ice arrows and throw it to Miguel, making him jumping to the side and shoot her but missed her.

'_Darn, she's fast..._' He curse in his mind and he spot Kasumi trying to do a neck-chop to Koga but he shoot her first, making her jump back again.

'_Two against one... I never complain it if the two of them attacking me... But with one as a sniper, it'll be a problem..._' She thought and watching both Koga and Miguel.

When she dash to Miguel, Koga already behind her and before she can defend herself, Koga manage to slash her back, making her fall to the ground.

"Haha! Is this is all you've got! You're weak!" Koga mock but Miguel didn't make any happy face, but more cautions.

'_Whenever Kasumi is laying on the ground... Something unexpected will happen... That's what I got from father, but what?_' Miguel thought and he widen his eyes when both of Kasumi's hand become ice and also the grass around her.

"Koga! Stay away from her!" He shout but Koga didn't listen and makes his foot freeze.

"W-What the..."

"Maybe you manage to wound me, but that doesn't mean I'm dead..."

She said while rise to her foot and some sparks of electricity comes from her wounds.

"No way... You're not..."

"I'm hiding pretty well from all of you, am I not? I'm also a hybrid, just like you"

With that, the ices from Koga's foot climb to his body and froze him completely before Kasumi break them into pieces. She turns to Miguel that stand there still and she smirks.

"What? Doesn't know that the person who'll stop you was an hybrid? I was human, but I'm turn into hybrid because of my speed. Now I just want to tell you one last time..." she said and take out some gem from her pocket and it shines, making Miguel close his eyes with both of his hands.

"... Maybe you manage to wound me, but I can't die"

"What are you talking about?!"

Kasumi just smirks before the light consume her and she answer him.

"You'll see soon enough" with that, Kasumi's consume by the light and when Miguel open his eyes, she's gone, leaving a bloodied ice on the ground.

'_She's a hybrid just like Koga... I have to be careful..._' With that, he leaves the dojo ground to his house.

~at the apartment~

Oroushi is watching tv when the bright light enter her vision and she sees the bleeding Kasumi.

"Kasu-What in the world are you doing?!" Oroushi shout at her and Kasumi just glare at her.

"Shut up, Rou" she spat at her and she just holding her head.

"Who did this?!"

"A hybrid that I just killed. Seems like there's more than one hybrids"

"Hybrids? They have hybrids?!"

"Yes, now move out! I need to take a rest so this wound can close!"

With that, she shove Oroushi from her sight and go to her bedroom. Oroushi just sigh while looking at the close door of Kasumi's room. She flip her phone and dial some number before putting it close to her ear.

"Eclipse, I need back up here"

~a few days later~

Since the attack from Koga and Miguel, Kasumi didn't leave her room because she's still recovering from her wounds. Today is the sixth day of the festival and tomorrow will be the last. From the start, she was been told that on the last day, they'll have a culture dance so they need to stay at school until night, and that's the reason why she's still resting now, so she can come tomorrow.

"Kasumi, you didn't eat your breakfast AND yesterday's dinner. Will you come out now?" Oroushi called from outside but she didn't answer her.

"I know you're awake, Sumi" she said and Kasumi clench her fist inside because she hates that nickname.

'_The people who can call me that are only Kasetsu and Arioch!_' She shout inside her mind and when she wants to rise, she wince because her wound isn't close completely yet.

"Oi, do you hear me Kasumi?" Oroushi shout again and sigh. "I'm coming in" she said and open the door, revealing Kasumi laying flat on her stomach and her back is still recovering, by the ices that freezing it.

"It stills recovering?" She ask and sit next to the laying Kasumi and she only nod.

"Don't you dare touch it Rou" she said when she feels Oroushi's hand hovering on her wounds. Oroushi just grin and pat it, making Kasumi slam her face to the pillow.

"I TOLD YOU DONT TOUCH IT ROU! IT'S STILL RECOVERING!" She shout to the pillow and Oroushi just laugh.

"The mighty frozen roses is screaming just because I touch her wounds~" Oroushi smirk and when she wants to touch it once more, the door bell rings, followed by a lot of people chattering.

"Ah, they're here~"

"They? What are you talking about?"

Oroushi just rise from her sit and open the door, leaving Kasumi just sigh because she ignores it.

"Whoever it is, I don't care"

"Oh really now?"

Kasumi rise her head from her pillow and she widen her eyes.

"Seems like you're running into a trouble, so we're here to help you"

~Mission 08 : Complete~

Finally, I manage to finish then, and I'm still on my test week, well, tomorrow is that last but I don't care.

Hope you like this one~ I'm planning to put more OCs for the war, and I'm still don't know where they should go to the field trip so if you have any idea, you can review or PM me ^w^

About Hybrids here, they're ordinary human at first but they had a very unique capability such as their speed (like Kasumi and Kasumi), eyesight, power and more. Because of it, Eclipse's parents (the owner of the organization before him) decide to turn them into half robot and makes them can use an elements as they wish.

So again, I hope you like it and see you in the next chapter~ maybe in 2 or 3 more chapter, the war will start, but I don't know, we'll see

P.S. Sorry if its too short, I'm just editing it

P.P.S. I'm always laughing like an idiot when seeing the views *laughing*


	10. Mission 09

~Mission 09 : Start~

"Seems like you're running into a trouble, so we're here to help you"

Kasumi rise her head and meet a pair of crimson eyes and she push herself from the bed.

"Arioch?! What in the world are you doing here?!" She shouts and he enters her room, followed by the others.

"I'm not alone, you see" he said and a girl with short twin tail teal hair hugs her, making her fall on the bed, wincing a little.

"Kasumi~ I've been wanting to see you~" she said and Kasumi push her a bit.

"I know Mint, I know... But get off me... I think you melt the ice again..." She said and Mint lift her body.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She said and Kasumi just shook her head. Kaori walks towards her and use her healing power to close her wounds.

"That feels nice... Thanks, Kaori"

"I've been called the groups healer for nothing"

That words makes everyone in the room grins and Kasumi spot two person that unfamiliar to her.

"Who are they? New people?" She ask and the two of them walks towards Kasumi before bowing in respect.

"We've been expecting to see you, Kasumi-senpai. My name is Yatsuhara Mizuka, and this is... Well..." The girl, Mizuka blush when her and the boy's eyes met and Kasumi smirks.

"Your boyfriend?"

"N-No! Well, yeah but... Uh... He's... My uh..."

"You answer 'yes' and that's mean he's your boyfriend"

Mizuka blush and nod, while the boy just chuckle.

"Well, let me introduce myself, senpai. I'm Kanjo Tsukasa, and like what you said, I'm his boyfriend" that words makes Mizuka blush, Kasumi amuse, and the other's laughing.

"Mizuka-chan really cute when she's blushing~" Kinata and Kaoru said while hugging her and the others laugh.

"What are you elements?" She ask and Tsukasa decide to answer her.

"I'm using flame power while Mizuka use water, like her name" Tsukasa said and Kasumi nod.

"Water and flame... The burning water?" She ask herself and Kasetsu nod his head.

"That's a cool nickname sis" he comment and Kasumi just grin and suddenly, she snaps.

"Wait, why are you guys here again?" She ask and Arioch decide to sit beside her before answer her.

"Because Oroushi told Eclipse that the two of you need some more backups. So, we're here" he said and Kasumi looks at Oroushi while she's only giving Kasumi her peace pose.

"But even tough we need backups, the war still in a month or so"

"That's why we're here. You just need to take care of the school, while we're going to investigate about the van Burg here"

"And Sukoy can sneak into people's shadow, we'll find their weakness before they knew it"

Hearing that, Kasumi smirks and nod her head for a few times.

"I like that plan... Okay, I'll leave the van Burg to you guys then" she said and the others nod while some others smirks, including Arioch, Oroushi, Kasetsu and Kouku.

"Well then, we'll start investigate them tomorrow"

"But don't come together, one by one"

They nod and Neis come up to Kasumi and gives her a glasses.

"Isn't this the communicator glasses?" She ask and she nod.

"I already used the data you collect from the prototype. And it's complete~" she said and Kasumi smile.

"I almost forgot about this. How much did you brought?"

"More than enough for all of us"

Kasumi smiles again and use the glasses, followed by the others.

"So, we'll be communicating with this then?"

"Yup, don't let it go even tough you're already at school tomorrow, okay?"

Everyone nod and they went to the living room and starts their plan.

~the next day~

"Okay, remember what we were planning yesterday" Kasumi reminds her comrades and they nod. She nods and put on her glasses before leaving the apartment.

When she's on her way to the school, her glasses pick a lot of information about the road that exactly never interest her and only making her head hurts.

'_Better turn it off..._' She thought and turn the information mode off. After she can see everything clearly, she sigh and continue her walk to the school.

Today is the last day of the festival and she wants to stay until the day is over, or she have to because there'll be a culture dance. She walks to the school and immediately greet by her classmates.

"Yukari-_san_! I heard that you're injured!"

"Are you okay?! You don't have to come if you're still sick!"

"How's your wound, Yukari-_san_? They're not bleeding anymore, are they?"

Kasumi frown at their questions and ask them. "How did you know?"

"Hariyama-_senpai_ told us that he saw you bleeding" hearing that, Kasumi clench her fist and give them a fake smile to make them stop worrying her.

"Is that so? Well, I'm already rest for almost a week so I'm fine now, you don't have to worry about me" she said and her friends just nod and return to their activities.

Kasumi click a button on her glasses and she can hear her comrades speaking.

"Hey, where were you guys?" She ask and one by one, they answer.

"This is Mint and Neis, we're almost there"

"Arioch, Jack and Sukoy, we're inside, probably 3rd floor"

"Sinomiyas here, roof"

"Michellis, Kasetsu, Kinata and Kisetsu, we see you"

"Kanjo and Yatsuhara, we're at the back garden"

"Oroushi here, I'm going to your class"

Kasumi nod and she glance and spot Michellis, Kasetsu, Kinata and Kisetsu just passing her. She also spot Mint and Neis just enter the school and go inside the school right away. Kasumi nod her head when her eyes met with Mint's and Neis's eyes, and they separate ways once they enter the school.

'_I need to fine Hariyama-_san_..._' She thought and take her leave to the archery dojo. Once she arrive, she was hugged from the back and makes her back stings a little.

'_Seems like it doesn't heal completely just yet..._' She thought and look behind her and find a blonde hair girl hugging her.

"Yukari, you came! I thought you were still hurt because Mia-_chan_'s brother told me that you were bleeding and-"

"Nakata-_san_, I'm okay but with you hugging me like this, the wounds might open up"

She said and Saiko release her. "Sorry... It just that I'm so worried and all and-"

"I understand. But I came here just to spent some times until the festival is done, so I think I can be here" she said and Saiko pull her hand.

"Of course! Come here, you can shoot here" Saiko said and give her some arrows and bow.

Before she takes it, Saiko stand lean close to her, making her lean back and Saiko tilt her head.

"_Nee_, Yukari. Since when did you use glasses?" She ask and Kasumi take the glasses off.

"Oh this? I just want to use it. Seeing if I can shoot it with precise accuracy" she said and Saiko just shrug her shoulder before leaving the sighing Kasumi.

'_I thought she'll ask something more about it, good thing she isn't..._' And with that, she takes the arrow and shoot it to the target.

When she wants to pull it again, she hears some kind of rustling sound from her glasses and she decide to put down her bow before whispering.

"Who?"

"Oroushi, Arioch, Sukoy and I manage to enter the teacher's room"

"Mint and Neis here, we already enter the headmaster's room too"

Kasumi smirks and put down her bow and arrow.

"Wait for the others, I'm on my way"

While in the headmaster's room, the Zuvorit sisters are searching for information using their eye sight power and Neis tap Mint's shoulder.

"Mint, I see a box" she said and Mint looks around to spot another box.

"Neis, look at it first. I'll find the others if there's one" Neis nod and start open the box while Mint is continuing to search around the room.

'_Is there nothing more in he-_'

"Mint, look at what I found!"

Mint looks to Neis and Neis lift some kind of black wig and Mint notice something wrong about it.

"Isn't it the headmaster's hair color?" She ask and Neis looks at it again.

"It looks the same. Wait, are you telling me that-"

"You two girls know too much"

Mint and Neis look around, only to being hit on their neck. After a while, Kasumi and the other's from the teacher's room enter the headmaster's room only to find it empty.

"Mint? Neis?"

"Where the hell are they?"

Bieng their older brothers, Arioch and Sukoy starts to track their scents while Kasumi and Oroushi use their glasses to see any kind of print but found none.

"They did say that they're here..." Oroushi said to herself and she spot a box that already opened. She bend down and check for it and found Neis's finger print.

"They were here alright. This box has Neis's finger print"

"And we can smell their aura"

"And someone else"

Kasumi looks around and found some line on the wall and she touch it.

'_I don't think there's this line when I was here..._' She thought and push it, making it open a bit and a cold wind hit her body and everyone in the room looks at her.

"What did you found, Sumi?" Arioch ask and Kasumi just glance at him and point the slightly open door.

"I think I know where they are" she said and they open the door, revealing a dark tunnel.

"Let's go" with the order from Arioch, they enter the tunnel, without knowing some pair of eyes following their movement until the door close.

"Akashi-_kun_" Akashi turns to Kuroko with Midorima and Momoi behind him and he just stick his finger to his mouth, telling Kuroko to shut and looks into the headmaster's room again.

"You're not planning to follow them, are you?" Momoi ask and Akashi just smirks.

"I think you'll do a suicide-_nanodayo_. What are they doing is not out business and we shouldn't interfere" Midorima said while fixing his glasses.

Ignoring his friends, he slide the door and enter the room. Walks into the wall that just closed and push it slightly and look into the tunnel.

'_That's a very dark one..._' He thought and he pull himself from it. "Fine, I'm not going there because I agree with you, Shintarou. It's none of our business"

He said and they leave the headmaster's room before giving the wall one last glance. Outside the room, a shadow figure curse Akashi and his teammates when he realize that they know about the secret door.

'_I need to eliminate them!_'

~in the tunnel~

"Let go of me!" Neis shout to no one in particular while Mint just roll her eyes, hearing her little sister's shouting that making her ears ringing.

"Neis, just shut up. That person isn't here, he's gone" she said and Neis turns to her.

"How can you be so calm, Mint?! I know you're always being kidnapped thanks to your body" Neis said and Mint blush before kicking Neis.

"Don't say such thing like that, idiot! We're in a serious situation right now!" She shout and they hears someone's shouting at each other and Mint hushing Neis.

When the door's open, Mint and Neis can see Kasumi, Oroushi, Arioch, Sukoy and Jack enter the room, with Kasumi and Arioch bickering as always.

"Told you it can open!"

"But by destroying it will be much faster!"

"Does your brain only think about destroy and destroy?!"

"Of course! That's the only way to victory!"

"No wonder I always win against you, I still planning what I should do"

"But when you're fighting with Sukoy, you're beaten up because you're too slow to act!"

"Oh shut up! At least I always win against you!"

"Well guess what, I'll win the next one!"

"We'll see about that"

With that, the two teen looks at Sukoy, Jack and Oroushi that already release Mint and Neis.

"Do you two have to bickering once you're met?" Mint ask her brother and her best friend and the two of them just shrug and Mint sigh.

"Let put that aside. We need to get out from here first" with that, everyone search for a secret door in the room only to find none.

"Where the hell is the door?!" Sukoy curse and kick on the wall only to being hit by Neis.

"Don't do that, we don't know if there's something here" she said and Sukoy just rub his head.

Mint decide to use her glasses to see her surrounding but didn't find anything and she sigh. "Can't see it from the glasses either..."

"This is really odd... I'll try check it from my phone" Oroushi said and open her phone while Kasumi just touching each corner of the wall.

"Maybe it's not on the wall..." Arioch said while crawling on the floor and they look at him.

"You're saying?"

"That the door is exactly on the floor, look"

He said and pointing a thin line just like what Kasumi just saw on the principle's room. They decide to push it and suddenly, the floor is split into two, making them fall.

"GUYS, YOU'RE PUSHING IT TOO HARD!"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"

"THE REASON WHY IS SUKOY IS STEPPING ON IT!"

"OF COURSE I'M STEPPING ON IT! WHERE DO YOU EXPECT?! YOUR FACE?!"

"Guys, just SHUT UP!"

And in a matter of second, they hit something hard, making them groan because of the hit.

"That was painful..." Mint said while standing up and followed by the others.

"Tell me about it, I think my wound is open up again... It hurts..." Kasumi said and Jack decide to check on her wounds while the others are looking around.

"Where are we?" Neis ask and they realize that they're in some kind of woods and Kasumi realize where they are.

"Archery dojo..."

"What?"

"Just going there, we'll find the archery dojo and the place where I was wounded"

"That means they're from here"

"That make sense..."

They walk into the dojo and carefully, they walk out from it without being noticed, thanks to Jack and Mint for covering them with their Nature power. After they get out, they decide to meet up at the roof and talk about what happen.

"Okay, starts with the Sinomiyas. What did you find?" Kouki, being the eldest between the four, gives Kasumi some folder and she opens it.

"We manage to track Miguel. He's alone and it seems like he's gathering more people, after you kill his previous partner that is" he said and Kasumi just nod.

"Make sense, Kanjo, Yatsuhara, what about you?"

"We found Hariyama Mia, but we can't made contact because she's being pulled by someone"

"Who?"

"Miguel"

Hearing that, everyone looking at the Sinomiyas and Kaori ask them. "What?"

"Did you see him with Hariyama-_san_?" Kasumi ask and they shook their heads.

"Alone" they answer in union and they think again.

"I think it's only for distraction, what did Michellis found with the Yukaris?" Arioch ask and Michellis just sigh

"None, there are nothing interesting. We didn't even see anything suspicious"

"Well, but Kasetsu always said everyone are suspicious"

"Shut up, Kinata. I'm saying on what I see"

"What did you see, Kasetsu?"

He turns to Kasumi and he looks at the sky. "If I'm not mistaken, a man, wearing all black suite and has brown eyes. I think he's old enough to be the teacher or whatever" he said and suddenly, Mint and Neis shout.

"We found something odd! A black wig that looks the same as the principle's hair!" With that, everyone stun.

"That means, the person that Kasetsu just said was..."

"Miguel's father, Alexander van Burg"

"Wait, if Alexander was leaving, and so did Miguel, who was the person that attack us?"

Everyone looks down on the ground, but one thing the have in common.

'_We have a new company_'

~Mission 09 : Complete~

Sorry for the wait, my sister (kouhai) reminds me about that the 09 isn't done just yet so I'm doing it now~

They'll have a new enemies, and I don't know when to start the war ._.a

Last words, I hope you guys like it, review, comments, critics are welcome. For the readers, followers, favorites, I'd to say thank you and I hope you like this one, see you on the next mission~


	11. Mission 10

~Mission 10 : Start~

The sun is almost set and they clean the garbage from the festival. Kasumi decide to help her classmate clean the class.

"Attention to all students, please gather around the field for a cultural dance" the speaker's on and the others running to the field. Kasumi walks with them and met her brother that walking in front of her.

She tug his shirt and Kasetsu turns before wrapping his hand around her shoulder and go to the field.

"You talk to Eclipse already?" She whisper to Kasetsu and he nod his head.

"He's searching who might it be now. We just need to wait" Kasumi nod and once they're on the field, Mia, Reichi and Saiko run up to them.

"Yukari! Who's he?! Your boyfriend?!" Mia ask while pointing at Kasetsu and Kasumi just chuckle.

"No, he's my twin brother, Yukari Kasetsu" she said and Kasetsu just grin from ear to ear.

"Yukari Kasetsu, thank you for taking care of my twin" he said and Mia love struck.

"Yukari! Come with me!" She said and pull Kasumi's hand somewhere quite.

"What is it, Hariyama-_san_?" She ask and Mia turn to her.

"I want him! I want him to be my boyfriend! Yukari, help me melt his heart!" She said and Kasumi just scratch her own cheek in confusion.

"I'd like to, but he already has a girlfriend and-"

"Then ask him break up with her!"

"I can't because I force him to date her because he has a crush on her"

Mia whine when she heard that and Kasumi walks away until she called her again.

"Nee, Yukari. How can Yagura-_nii_ know that you're bleeding the other day?" She ask and Kasumi just glance at her.

"What did Hariyama-_senpai_ told you?"

"He said that he accidently saw you"

"Well, that's what happen then"

She said and before Mia can ask anything, she already leave to Kasetsu that still talking with Saiko and Reichi.

"Ah, _imouto_. You done?" He ask and she nod.

"What did Mia ask you to do, Yukari-_san_?" Reichi ask and Kausmi looks at her with confuse face.

"How did you know?" She ask and Saiko giggle.

"She always like that so that's normal" she grin and Mia comes back.

"Ah, here she is. What did you ask her to?" Saiko ask and Mia hit her head.

"Shut up!" She said and pout and when she sees Kasetsu, she blush and looks away.

'_She totally has a crush on him..._' Reichi and Saiko thought and Saiko ask her.

"Wait, what about the Emperor? Did he already being replace by him?" She ask and Mia blush again.

"No! Of course Akashi-_kun_ still number one!" She said but everyone are shut.

"What happen guys?" Mia ask and when she turns, the Kiseki no Sedai are behind her and she successfully blush when she realize than Akashi is glaring at her.

Seeing this, Kasumi just chuckle and that didn't miss Akashi's eyes.

"Why are you laughing, Kasumi?" He ask and she just shrug.

"Nothing, come on Kasetsu, let's fine the others" she said and pull Kasetsu's hand while walking away from them.

"Eh?! Is that Yukari_cchi_'s boyfriend?! Ah, I'm late-_ssu_!" Kise whine when seeing them walks away and Aomine hit his head.

"Kise, you idiot. There's no way she has a boyfriend! Or has she?" He ask himself and Reichi turns to them.

"He's Yukari-_san_'s older brother, Yukari Kasetsu" she said and Kise sigh in relief.

"That mean I still has a change-_ssu_!" He said to himself and Momoi ask him.

"You like her, Ki-_chan_?" She ask and Kise nod his head.

"Yep, she cute and I want her-_ssu_~!" He said and Aoimine hit his head again.

"Not if I has her first" he said and walks away, searching for Kasumi, not knowing that all of their movement is being watch by someone far away.

While with Kasumi and Kasetsu, they re-unite and stand up as a group, ignoring the people that will start the cultural dance.

"Kasumi, you're not joining?" Kaori ask and she shook her head.

"I can dance that in other times" she answer and Kaori just sigh, earning attention from the others.

"What?" She ask and they shook their heads.

After they contacting Eclipse, he ordered them to tighten their defense. Kasumi sigh again, can't find the solution on how should they tighten the defense on the school if the person who wants to destroy it is exactly the same person as the principle.

'_Not forgetting we have a new company_' she add in her mind and she scratch her head and Kasetsu stop her.

"Are you planning to bleed yourself like that, sis?" He ask and she just turn to face him and sigh.

"If that way will make me think easily, I don't mind" she answer him and they sigh again.

"Just how the hell can we tighten our defense?" Sukoy ask while watching the others dancing around the fire, looking at their shadows.

"Well, from what we know, this place is their territory, that's for sure" Michellis said with matter-of-fact tone and they sigh.

"We can defense them secretly" Mizuka said but Kasumi shook her head.

"It can't. They'll know that we're planning to tighten the defense here. I think all the teacher knows about this as well..." Kasumi said and Kouku kick the fence.

"Darn that people" he curse and Kaoru calm him down. Kasumi just look at Kouku and smack his back.

"Calm down Kouku. We'll find a way out, I'm sure of it" she said and Kouku just nod his head and ask her.

"Wait, you're not dancing?" That question makes Kasumi huff and step into his foot.

"It hurts! What was that for?!"

"Kaori already ask that, and I hate answering the same thing twice!"

Kouku rise his hand on defensive manner and they looks at the sky. "It's so ironic that it's so peaceful now"

"Well, it's the peaceful time before the war, that's for sure" everyone nod at Kaoru's statement and they decide to leave Kasumi because she still needs to help cleaning.

On their way home, the didn't talk much because of the fact and the new task that Eclipse just gave them and that's not an easy task. They walk pass some alley and sense a sickening smell that Kasumi smelled a few days ago and their groan.

"Why does the smell is familiar?" Mint ask to herself and she walks into the alley only to being pulled back and see a giant hammer aiming her.

"Maybe they're the same people that tied us in that room" Neis conclude and the boys prepared to battle.

"Well, if it's true, we better finish this quick so we can go home already" Sukoy said while making sure that shadows are covering them and Mizuka put her palm on the wall.

"I made the barrier, so we don't have to destroy the building" she said and Kanjo smirks at that.

"It could be Van Burg, it could be the other one that we don't know yet, but whatever it is, I'm ready" he said before doing some small jump and his body covered by his flame, makes Kasetsu chuckle.

"Well that's the spirit, keep it up and you'll gain Kasumi's trust on doing missions on your own" Kasetsu add and in just a minute, they attack them.

~at school~

"Thank you for the hard work!" Everyone nod to each other and grab their bags and walks home.

"Yukari! Let's go to _konbini_ for a while and have some ice creams?!"

"Let's just eat, I'm starving already and want some burgers"

"Why don't we go to _konbini_ and Maji after that?"

"That'll waste of time and money"

"Then we go to Maji then~ I want to drink another shake~"

"Reichi, you just order strawberry shake on the cafe next door"

"But they're not as yummy as it's on Maji"

Kasumi just looking at her current friends from the back before they turn and ask in union "Where do you pick?"

She shrug and answer "I think Maji will be better. They also have ice cream" and that makes Reichi and Saiko high five while Mia sigh.

"Fine, but you treating!" She said and pointing Kasumi before Saiko hit her head.

"Don't be ridiculous, she's just get better from her wounds and you want her to pay? It should be you" she said and Mia hit Saiko.

"But the Maji idea is from you, so you're the one who have to pay for us!" She said and they start bickering while going to Maji.

"Are they always like this if it's about treating?" Kasumi ask Reichi and she just chuckle.

"Yes, and there's also times when one of them want to pay and their stupid action makes the bill rip on half" Reichi said while remembering the moments and she chuckle to herself, without knowing that they're already arrive at Maji.

"Three strawberry milkshakes please~" Reichi said and Saiko push her away.

"One extra large cheeseburgers and TWO sodas~!" Saiko said while grinning and she was pushed by Mia.

"I want a giant sundae ice cream with peanut topping and chocolate syrups!" She said and the three girls start bickering each other and Kasumi just scratch her cheek.

'_I guess this is what it feel as a normal high-school... Unlike mine..._' She thought and she was shocked when her body's being shake back and forth.

"Yukari don't ignore me! I ask you want you want!" Mia shout while shaking Kasumi's body and Saiko stops it, and just for a seconds, she see Kasumi's eyes swirling.

"O-Okay... I think... Chocolate milkshake..." She said after her sudden headache disappears and they pay for their orders before sitting on the chair.

"So, so, let's talk about boys~!" Mia cheered and the other teen sigh.

"Really? I bet you'll talk about Akashi again right? Well, I'm out" Saiko speaks immediately and stand up but Mia holds her down.

"No! Don't go! And it's not about him..." She said slowly makes Kasumi and Reichi look at each other and Reichi snaps.

"Don't tell me... You have a crush on Yukari-_san_'s brother?!"

"You have a crush on Kasetsu?!"

Hearing those question, Mia turns to them and blush again, nodding. Kasumi put her palm on her head, slump on the couch and sighing. "I thought I already told you that he's dating someone..."

"Yes you did and I still remember! But... He's so cool and all and I... Oh man, I can't forget his smile!" Mia shout to herself and Kasumi just sigh.

'_You don't say, he's one top of a player at school_' she thought sarcastically and she sigh again.

"Like I said, stop it, Hariyama-_san_. Even tough he'll break up with his girlfriend, doesn't mean he'll go to you straight forward" she said, take a sip on her chocolate milkshake and Mia sigh.

"You suppose to be supporting me, Yukari"

"I did support your feeling from heartbreak. I've seen him doing this kind of thing, and it's not once or twice, but every time he just broke up"

"Maybe he's changing"

"From what I saw from back then, he's not" she takes another sip, this time a big one to let the cold chocolate shake calming her.

"But what if he's changing?" She ask her with more pleading tone and Kasumi sigh.

"If he is, I'll try to make him fall for you, okay?" She said and that's enough to make Mia jumping from her sit and screaming like crazy, making everyone around them looking at them.

"Mia, sit down! You're embarrassing us!" Saiko pull Mia down only to hit her on her head.

After some chatting, Kasumi decide to leave first because she feels something's not right and head back to the apartment.

"_Are_? Yukari_cchi_? Wait up-_ssu_!" Kasumi sigh hearing that voice and glance back only to find the blond model running towards her.

"Sorry, Kise-_san_, but I'm kinda in a hurry now" she said and walk more faster but Kise manage to grab her hand.

"Don't be so fast-_ssu_. I want to talk to you for a while" he said and Kasumi sigh inwardly.

'_If I'm not in undercover, I'll kill this guy'_ she thought and nod her head.

Kise smile looking at her nodding and pull her hand to one of the nearest park around the neighborhood.

"Let's sit here for a while-_ssu_" he said while pointing two swings and sits on one of it, while Kasumi sit on the other one.

"Now tell me what do you want, Kise-_san_. I need to go _**now**_" she said and Kise chuckle.

"Don't rush things, Yukari_cchi_, in fact I just want to ask you one thing" he said and Kasumi just glance at him.

"Well then, make it quick" she said and Kise pat her head.

"Yukari_cchi_... Would you be my girlfriend?" He ask and Kasumi look at him with wide eyes.

'_What in the world?!_'

~Mission 10 : Complete~

Okay, that ending was unexpected, really O_O

Oh well, happy birthday Kise Ryouta~ hope you'll die soon :D (killed by Kise FC) just kidding, really I still like him because he's funny and all.

Well, I'll do the next chapter right away and maybe, just maybe, I won't be updating a chapters or story from this 22 until 29 because of something, so I hope you like this.

Thanks for the followers, favorites, views. Review, critics, comments are welcome, see you later.


	12. Mission 11

~Mission 11 : Start~

Kasumi open the apartment door, a bit harsh, making Kisetsu throw a knife that he hold to cut something at her, luckily, she dodge it.

"What's wrong with you? Got no clue?" He ask and she shook her head.

"It's not about that" she said, entering the living room only to see it empty.

"Where's the others?" She ask, not turning around, and Kisetsu only shrug.

"When we were on the way home, we fought with someone that possibly is the one that locked Mint and Neis. Probably they still check it out" he said and Kasumi just nod her head.

"I'll be in my room then" with that, she enter the room and lock it.

Placing her bag, she sit on the bed and put her head on her palm, sighing.

'_I can't believe he ask that to me... Crazy blond model..._' She thought and it makes her remember what was happened at the park before.

~flashback, at the park~

"Yukari_cchi_, would you be my girlfriend?" He ask and Kasumi look at him with wide eyes.

"What? Kise-_san_, if you're joking I-"

"I'm not joking, I really want to be your boyfriend!"

Kasumi looks at Kise with confused face and sigh. "Kise-_san_, you do know that you have a lot of fans, right? Why don't you date on of them?" She ask randomly but Kise shook his head once she ask that.

"No, no because I don't have the same feelings like I have to you, Yukari_cchi_!" He said and Kasumi just sigh, scratching her head in frustration.

"But you do remember at Maji I told you guys I'll be here temporarily until my '_business_' is done, right?" She ask and Kise nod his head and smile his cheer smile at her.

"I don't mind long distance relationship with you, Yukari_cchi_" he said and Kasumi stand up quickly.

'_I really don't want to say this, but..._'

"Let me think about this first" she said and Kise nod his head and give her another smile.

"I'll be waiting your answer tomorrow-_ssu_~" he said and run off somewhere, leaving Kasumi that regretting what she just said.

~now, at apartment~

Kasumi groan again when she remembers the memory, making her clawing her head and she shout in another frustration.

"Darn it! And when the war is closing in!" She throw a nearest object (in this case, pillow) towards the door and it hit someone right on the face.

She look up in confusion because she was sure enough she locked the door and how can someone open it.

"Kasumi, what in the world is wrong with you?! I just want to ask you out for- HEY!" The victim, Arioch, (almost) got hit again (this time with a knife) and he storm into Kasumi's room with fire around his fist.

"What are you doing, Arioch?! Are you trying to kill me?!" She shout and Arioch punch her only to be catches by her.

"That's suppose to be my line! You're the one whose throwing a KNIFE at ME!" He shout and Kasumi push him away from her.

"That's because you're saying something that I hate!" She shout and pushing Arioch trough the living room and making the two of them the attention to the others.

"Which words do you hate from what I'm saying?! I'm only asking you to get out from your room and come here to have a dinner with us!" He shout back and pull Kasumi's hand so he can hold it so she didn't throw anything at him again.

"You just ask me to dinner?" She ask confusedly and look at the others that recording and taking pictures at what they're doing.

"And just what are you doing, guys?" She ask and the others just grin and Mint answer her.

"Well, the two of you are like a married couple bickering like this. But I also confused tough, which words from Arioch that you hate?" She ask and Kasumi sigh, Arioch letting go of her hand and she sit on the couch, next to Jack.

"It's nothing..."

'_And if I think about it, I won't concentrate_'

She sigh and Kinata pat her shoulder and reassuring gesture. "Talk to us, is there something wrong on your way home?"

Kasumi just look at her sister and she shook her head. "Let's not talk about it, and move on to you guys. You were attacked?"

"Attacked isn't the right words, because we're the one who attack first" Sukoy speak up and throw her some pictures that she catch easily and she can see a picture of a cross between a sword and a spear that colored in dark purple and she frown.

"Who's this?" Kasumi ask to no one in particular and they shrug.

"We ask Eclipse already so we just need to wait for his news" Kasetsu said and lay back on the couch while Kaori, Kaoru and Mizuka came into the living room with their food in their hands.

"Let's not think about it first and eat some. We'll check on it later" with Kaori say that, they decide to drop the topic for now and eat the dinner.

~the next day, Teikou Gakuen, lunch time~

Kasumi sit on her chair while looking at the sky, thinking the information that Eclipse just told them a few hours ago.

~flashback~

"_**Everyone, I know who's the owner of the logo**_" Eclipse voice wakes everyone in the room that apparently, they slept at on the living room right after dinner.

"_**Don't tell me that you all just wake up. It's 4 in the morning already**_" he said and everyone groaning.

'_It's just 4 in the morning!_' They shout inwardly and the sit on the floor, looking at the 3D communicator that only-God-knows-who is the one that turn it on.

"_**The logo that you gave me yesterday was the logo of a new organization that also against us, Mercury**_" Eclipse said and they frown.

"Mercury? What kind of organization is that? Make up?" Arioch joke about the organization only to being glared by everyone especially Eclipse.

"_**Apparently, the sword and spear are covered in mercury that can damage your skin, Arioch**_" Eclipse said and Kasumi snort.

"I hope he gets it, not us" Arioch glare at Kasumi and she just shrug it away.

"_**Anyway, I still tracking where their HQ is and if you can, search another member of it and dig more information about them and are they on Van Burg's side or not**_" they nod and the communicator off.

~now, in class~

Kasumi sigh while scratching her head and a hug from behind making her gasp.

"Yukari_cchi_~" hearing that call, Kasumi sigh again and glance at the blond model behind her that still hugging while smiling at her.

"What do you want, Kise-_san_?" She ask coldly and Kise just grin while ruffle her hair.

"I'm waiting for your answer-_ssu_~ so? What will you answer?" He ask her with enthusiasm and that question makes everyone in the classroom looks at them.

"Kise, what are you talking about?" Aomine ask Kise that still hugging Kasumi from behind and Kise decide to lift Kasumi from her position so he can wrap his hand around her waist and rest his head on her neck.

"What are you-"

"I'm asking Yukaricchi if she can be my girlfriend-_ssu_~"

With that statement, everyone are looking at them with shock eyes, especially Aomine (that also has feelings towards Kasumi) and Kise's fanclubs. Kasumi decide to pull herself away from Kise and kick him on his stomach.

"Yes, you did ask me that, but that doesn't mean you have the access to hug me or whatsoever" she said and walks out before Kise can catch her.

"Wait! Who do you think you are kicking Kise-_kun_ like that!" One of Kise's fan shout at Kasumi while she only glance at her with cold stare.

"Who I am to Kise-_san_ is none of your business, mortal" with that, she leaves the class to the roof.

Once she close the roof door, she lean to it and her phone buzzing to no end. She take it and when she open it, she can see that everyone are calling her and she decide to take Kinata's.

"Hello?"

''_Kasumi, what in the world are you doing?! Are you out of your mind?!_''

"Calm down Kinata, I'm not releasing 'it' just yet"

''_But still... It's dangerous for you to let '_that_' out when the times not right. You do remember '_that_' time right?_''

Kasumi sigh hearing the question from her sister and rub her temple.

"Yes, yes I do remember it Kinata. Don't worry, I'm not going to do '_it_' just now"

''_Then what triggers you?_''

Kasumi press her lips into a thin line when Kinata ask that and when she open her mouth to ask, the roof door is open and she turns.

"I'll call you back"

''_Wait, Kasumi don't-_''

She hung up the phone and looks at the intruder and that is Kuroko and Midorima. Knowing that they know almost half of her mission, she decide to ask them what she will ask whenever there's only them. "Did Akashi-san ask you two to follow me?"

Midorima and Kuroko blinks when they hear that and none of them answer it, making Kasumi sigh "I knew it..."

"But we follow you not because we were ordered by Akashi-_nanodayo_. We'd like to ask you something" Midorima said and Kasumi looks at him.

"What about?" She ask while walk to the fence and lean to it while keeping her gaze at Midorima.

"About what are you doing in the headmaster's room yesterday" Kuroko said and Kasumi change her direction to Kuroko and she sigh.

"So you two did followed me" she said and a feminine voice interrupt their discussion.

"Not only Midorin and Tetsu-_kun_, me too" Kasumi looks at the pink haired girl that stand behind Kuroko and Midorima and looks at Kasumi with a concern face.

"Yukari, we didn't mean to follow you. We were just-"

"What ever you're doing is not my concern and I advise you to leave me alone if you don't want anything bad happens to you" she cut Momoi's words and leave the roof.

Once Kasumi out of their sight, they sigh and Midorima only push his glasses upward. "I hope Akashi didn't follow her again-_nanodayo_..." He said and makes Momoi and Kuroko looks at him, making him blush.

"I-It's not like I'm worried about him or Yukari! It might danger our life too-_nanodayo_!" He shout at them and they just sigh.

'_Tsundere..._' While Momoi and Kuroko thought that, the bell rings, making all of them return to their classroom, all of them except Kasumi, because she decide to skip today at infirmary.

She slides the door and the _sensei_ inside looks at her. "Ah, is there something wrong?" She ask and Kasumi shook her head.

"It's nothing _sensei_, but can I stay here? My head kinda hurt..." She ask slowly and she nod her head.

"Of course, lay down here and drink this when your head is better" she said and put a medicine and a glass of water next to the bed.

"Arigatou, _sensei_" she said and she just nod her head.

"I'll have a meeting now, so you just take a good time to rest, okay?" Kasumi nod her head and she leaves her alone.

Kasumi takes a look around and decide to lay down on the bed. '_Better off forgetting what they just asks..._' She thought and close her eyes.

While in classroom, no one realize that Kasumi isn't in class except Akashi and Midorima. Midorima, who know why just looks away and sigh while Akashi keep an eye on him.

'_He knows why..._' He thought and decide to ask him later on.

And just after the final bell rings, Midorima take his bag and rise from his chair and walks towards the door.

"Shintarou" Akashi called his name and he turn, looking at his captain that still sitting on his chair.

"What is it, Akashi?" He ask, fixing his glasses and Akashi turns to face him.

"You know why Kasumi wasn't are, don't you" Midorima take a sharp breath when he hears that and he looks away.

"How should I know. I didn't see her since she leave the room-_nanodayo_" Akashi chuckle hearing the monotonous answer from Midorima and rise from his sit.

"I know you know. What did you tell her?" Akashi ask Midorima while walking towards him. Midorima breath heavily when he feels the intimidating aura from Akashi and decide to answer him.

"Nothing, really..." He said and Akashi stop beside him, glancing him from the corner of his eyes.

"You know Shintarou, this is the first time I didn't trust you. So you better tell Satsuki or Tetsuya to tell me the truth" he said and walks towards the gym, leaving Midorima that already sweating.

On his way to the gym, he pass the infirmary and the door is open, revealing a yawning Kasumi. He stops, only to wait for her to realize his presence and when she is, they just look at each other and Kasumi decide to break the staring contest first, walking pass by him.

"Were you planning to avoid me, Kasumi?" He ask when she just pass him and she stop.

"I don't plan anything to avoid you or anyone" she answer, not glancing at him and he turns his head to see her.

"Even Shintarou?"

There's some silence after that question and she sigh. "I already told you, I don't avoid anyone. I just want to take some rest"

After she said that, she continue her walk to her class to take her bag while Akashi looking at her retreating back. Once Kasumi enter the classroom, she takes her bag and a paper on her desk.

'_What is this?_' She ask to herself and she sees the top that written 'Field trip schedule'.

'_Let see, we'll be leaving in a month from now... 10 days... Singapore? Not bad for a school..._' She thought while walking towards the school gate.

'_They want me to be far away... But they didn't know that there's my friends here..._' She though while smile a little and suddenly some a hovering her.

She turns around only to be hit and she falls to the ground. The shadow smirks and lift Kasumi's chin "Welcome to my game"

~Mission 11 : Complete~


	13. Mission 12

~Mission 12 : Start~

Knock, knock.

Kinata open the door and see a boy with baby blue hair and eyes looking at her with worried eyes.

"Um... Who are-"

"Sumimasen, are you Yukari-_san_'s sibling?"

Hearing that, Kinata pull Kuroko's hand inside and close the door. With a click, everyone gather around them and Kasetsu decide to speak.

"Who are you and how do you know Kasumi?" He ask and Kuroko turns to him. He take a deep breath and speak.

"I just saw her being hit by someone and kidnapped" everyone's eyes are widen when they hear that and Arioch shove Kuroko to the wall, lifting him by his collar.

"Arioch! What are you doing?!" Mint shout at his brother and he just glance at her.

"Shut up, Mint! Look, you better not joking about this! Because if it is, I will kill you right here and now!" He threat him and Kuroko shook his head, showing his emotion for the first time.

"I'm telling the truth! I saw the man wearing a black jacket with a spear and sword crossing each other!" They shut when hear the description of the jacket and Arioch loosen his grip on Kuroko's collar.

"What's the color?"

"... Purple..."

'_That's it!_'

With that one thought, they run to the living room and take some gears. Kuroko just watch them with wide eyes and Kinata turns to him.

"You better wait here, don't follow us there" Kuroko just nod and they leave the apartment, leaving Kuroko still standing at the corridors.

"So that's why she didn't come home just yet!" Arioch shout while running around the block with Jack and Kanjo behind him.

"And now, the Mercury has her! We don't know what their capable of just yet!" Kaoru shout back, running with her sibling to the park direction.

"Well at least we now know one thing. The Mercury is against us. Just one more thing to be confirm" Kinata said calmly with her siblings in front of her and Yatsuhara behind her.

"Let's just find her now. I don't like this feeling" Neis said and they start locating her.

~in an abandon building~

"She's not awake just yet"

"Maybe you hit her too hard"

"But she didn't die just yet, did she? We need her to defeat Van Burg"

Kasumi hears all of those conversation with eyes close, pretending that she's still unconscious.

"She's not awakening just yet. Are you sure she has '_that_'?"

"She always did this kind of mission. And that is the reason why she has '_that_' power"

"What power? Isn't she only a hybrid?"

Kasumi can hear one of them, a boy chuckle to the person that questioning, a girl, according to the sound.

"She is a hybrid, but a special one"

'_Okay, can I stop pretending that I'm unconscious here?_' She thought and suddenly there's a big sound like something or someone destroy the door.

"She's not awake?! Are you kidding me?!" The person shout and everyone in the room tense, except for her.

She can hear the footsteps closing in and she feels another pain on her stomach.

"Rise and shine girl! Wake up now or I'll throw you to my sharks!" The man that just kicked Kasumi shout at her and she open her eyes.

"Don't be so rough on her, Kenji. You must treat a girl kindly" another man said and he walks up to her.

Kneeling in front of her, he lift her so she can lean on the wall and he stroke her cheek.

"Well, good afternoon, Yukari Kasumi. It's nice to meet you. My name is Kojiro Hoshiki, the leader of Mercury" the man said with a smile on his face and she widen her eyes.

"Mercury... You're the one... Who attacked my friends..." She said while holding the pain from her stomach.

Hoshiki smile and rub her stomach and to her surprise, he's making the pain away and he still has the smile.

"You know, you're special. You're a hybrid yet you have that power that can manipulate anything around you. I can't just let Kenji hurt you" he said while patting her head.

Kasumi just look at his deep brown eyes and he smiles again, standing up and comb his raven hair back.

"Seems like your friends are here" he said and the door is opened again.

"Kasumi!" Kasetsu shout and hurry run to her while Hoshiki just take a few step aside.

"You, you're the leader of mercury, aren't you!" Arioch shout at Hoshiki while dashing towards him only to being splashed by a water.

"I won't let you get near Hoshiki-_kun_!" The girl shout with water surrounding her and both of her light blue eyes are glowing.

"Calm down Miika, you don't have to be like that" Hoshiki said and she calm down, while the other 3 boys are glaring at Arioch and Kasetsu.

"Well then Yukari Kasumi, I'll be seeing you one month from now. Be prepared" he said and he leaves with the other 4 people.

The others starts to check on Kasumi's body, checking if there's some wounds that covered but found none.

"That's weird, usually you have one or two bruises..." Kaori said while checking on Kasumi's back, healing it again and Kasumi turns to her.

"Believe me or not, that person, the leader just healed me a few moments before you came" her statement makes everyone turns their head to her in shock and she just shrug.

"What if he poisoned you?" Sukoy ask carefully, his dark purple eyes are eyeing every movement that Kasumi's make.

"If I am poisoned, they'll in big trouble. Because they're up against Van Burg" she said and Kisetsu speaks up.

"That means, he's the enemy of us AND Van Burg" he said and they nod.

"Well, let's just go back and I'll check you full after this" Kaori said and she nod, until Oroushi speaks up.

"Hey, what about that boy?" Everyone glaring at her, except Kasumi that looking at her with confuse look and Oroushi just say 'oops'

"Who?" Kasumi ask and Oroushi take a step back.

"I said WHO!" She shout and Oroushi shout back before run.

"Just look it yourself!"

~at apartment~

"_Doumo_, Yukari-_san_" Kuroko said while bowing at Kasumi and she turns to the others.

"Why was Kuroko-_san_ here?" She ask while pointing at Kuroko that return to his poker face.

"Well, he was the one who told us that you were in danger..." Kinata said and she pulls Kuroko to stand behind her.

"Just don't kill him! He promise not to tell anyone!" She said and Kasumi sigh.

"Fine, fine! I'll walk him home and make sure he won't say to anyone" Kasumi said and push Kuroko out from the apartment.

"Come on, Kuroko-_san_. Or if you want to be thrown to your house directly" she said coldly and he follows her.

On their way to Kuroko's house, they didn't say anything at all until they meet Aomine and Kise just get out from Maji.

"Eh?! Kuroko_cchi_ and Kasumi_cchi_?! Why are the two of you walking toge-_TTA_! _ITTA_!" Kise shout suddenly when Kasumi locking his hand behind him, holding one of his shoulder with one hand while the other pull his hand, as if she's trying to tear it.

"Who did you call 'Kasumi_cchi_', Kise-_san_? And it's none of your business if I'm walking with Kuroko-_san_" she said and push Kise's back, making him fall flat on his face.

"Serves you right, Kise" Aomine comment while laughing since Kasumi locking Kise's movement.

"_Hidoii yo_, Aomine_cchi_!" Kise said to Aomine while he just laughing again.

"Alright, since the two of them here, you can go home with them" Kasumi said while looking at Kuroko and he just nod his head.

"Well then, I'll be leaving first now" she said and turn around, ignoring Kise that wanting the answer.

Just a few walks, her phone vibrates and she check on who's calling her. '_Private number?_'

"Hello?"

''_Are you sure you want to leave them alone?_''

Immediately, she looks around and see a man with black leather jacket and jeans looking at her with smile still on his face.

"Kojiro Hoshiki, the leader of Mercury... What do you want? You don't want me to leave?"

She can hear Hoshiki chuckling by the other end and she see him shook his head.

''_Oh, that's not it. I'm just asking, are you sure you want to leave them alone? You do know that the first four people that you and your friends see isn't the only followers that I had_''

He said again with a threatening voice and she turns towards the back of Kise, Aomine and Kuroko.

"Are you threading me that you'll kill them if I'm not with them?"

''_Very smart, but then again, that's not it. I am threatening you, but I never do like what the Van Burg did. I'm always keeping it clean. No bloods, no bones, no one will die. I'll just kidnap them and then-_''

"Make them trauma for almost the rest of their live for seeing such a horrible view"

Hoshiki chuckle again and smile ''_Correct again_''

Kasumi click his tongue and glare at the person that calls her. "If you dare pulling them into this mess, you'll be number one on my 'to kill' target in this mission"

Hoshiki smiles again and answer ''_I'll look forward to that_'' and with that, he hung up and leave the neighborhood.

Kasumi turns around and tap Aomine's should, make him surprised. "We thought you're going first"

"Of course not Ahomine_cchi_, she wants to walk with me-_ITTAI-SUU_! YUKARI_CCHI ITTA-SSU_!" Kise shout again when Kasumi lock his movement like before with the same hand.

"I'm just following you because my sister called, she wants something at the market" she lied and again, they believe, except Kuroko because now he knows that his life might be in danger.

"O-Okay-_ssu_. Let's go" Kise said and they walk together.

When they meet the intersection, they go separate ways while Kasumi still following Kuroko.

"Yukari-_san_, you don't have to walk me home, you know" he said after a few moments and she just looking at him.

"It's only because you know what's happen today, so I'm walking you home to make sure you won't tell anyone. Anyone, including your friends, family, and-"

"Even Akashi-_kun_?"

They stop with Kuroko looking back at Kasumi and Kasumi looking back at him with a same blank face.

"Especially _**him**_" she said and they silence for awhile before Kasumi turns her heels.

"Oh well, see you on Monday, Kuroko-_san_" with that, she leaves him alone because she knows that his house is close.

~next day~

"Kasumi, come on wake up! Let's jogging!" Mint shout while knocking Kasumi's door and she groan.

"What time is it?" She ask while yawning and Mint open the door.

"It's 6.46 already. Come on, everyone's waiting" she said and Kasumi nod.

Going down from the bed and change her pajamas into training suit, she go out of the room and yawning again.

"What did you do last night until you still yawning like now?" Kasetsu ask and she just shook her head.

"Just still sleepy, that's all" she lied and they just shrug, because they know.

Right after dinner, she excuse herself first and go out of the apartment until past midnight and just arrive at 3 in the morning, to watch her schoolmates.

"Okay then, let's go!" Mint run out first, followed by the other, and leaving Yatsuhara and Kasumi the last.

"Let's go, Kasumi-_senpai_" Yatsuhara said after locking the apartment and Kasumi nod, going down and meet the others downstairs.

"Alright, let's run for 10 minutes to the park behind the apartment and has some lovely ice cream~" Neis said and they just nod their head and start jogging.

Kasumi jog alone because she wants to clear her head so she can think about what she should when the war is starting, because she'll be in a place far from Japan. She sigh and just continue running when her eyes locked with a red-gold eyes.

"Kasumi" Akashi said and she stops right in front of him.

"Akashi-_san_" she said and panting slowly because she's just jog and Akashi walks to her.

"What are you doing in school this early" he ask and Kasumi looks what behind Akashi, Teikou Gakuen.

'_Seems like I accidently take the route to school..._' She thought and shook her head.

"Nothing, just jog and it seems like I take the route here" she said and Akashi just looking at her.

"Follow me" he said and walk into the school, gym to be precise, and Kasumi just follow him after catching her breath.

"What is it, Akashi-_san_? My siblings might looking for me if I'm not return in... 4 minutes" she said and Akashi just keep walking

"Just tell them you have business with me" he said, not turning, still walking now with faster pace.

Kasumi sigh and decide to text Kinata.

'_To : Kinata_

_Subject : go ahead_

_You guys enjoy the ice cream first, I won't be joining and don't ask why and don't contact me._'

'_And send..._' She said mentally and put her phone back to her pocket.

Once they arrive at the gym, she can see Murasakibara, Midorima, Kise, Aomine, Kuroko even Momoi are there.

"You play basket?" Akashi ask suddenly and she nod.

"A little... I'm pretty good at shooting" she said and Akashi pass one at her.

"Shoot" with that simple order, Kasumi dribble the ball to the three point position and shoot the ball and it swiftly in.

Kasumi run towards the ball and turn only to see the others are see her with amazed and Akashi smirks.

"I know that your hand better in basket" he said and Kasumi throw the ball to Akashi and he catch it easily.

"I thought you already know that I enter the archery club" she said and walk to the bench.

"And I also told you that it'll be a waste of a good hand" he said and Kasumi just glance at him.

"I much more like archery than basket, I like holding the arrow... Just like I'm holding a sword..." She said slowly and sit on the bench.

"_Dozo_, Yuka-_chan_~" Momoi said while giving Kasumi a bottle of drink to her.

"_Arigato_, Momoi-san..." She took it and drink it.

The others are continue their practice and Kasumi just watch them, sometimes shooting some balls into the basket.

"Hey, Yukari! Let's play one-on-one!" Aomine shout at the end of the basket and she just nod her head.

"Sure, full or half court?" She ask while dribbling the ball and suddenly, Aomine stole it and do a lay up.

"Half, and that's one point for me. 9 points to go" he said, grinning at Kasumi and Kise shout suddenly.

"Aomine_cchi_ is cheating-_ssu_!" He shout and Kasumi just shook her head.

"It's fine, Kise-_san_. And don't worry Aomine-_san_, I'll play your way" and with that, she dash toward Aomine, take the ball and shoot it smoothly to the basket.

"9 more points to go" she said and Aomine smirks.

'_This is going to be fun!_' He thought and trying to steal the ball from Kasumi's hand but she dribble it to her back, making it out of his range.

Kasumi take a step back while dribbling and avoiding Aomine's long hand and she shoot aimlessly and it missed.

"Where did you sho-" before Aomine can finish his words, Kasumi already run towards the basket and do an alley-oop.

"8 more" she said to herself and pass to Aomine.

When he do his formless shoot, Kasumi manage to block it and she shoot again, making 2 points gap.

"What's the matter, Aomine-_san_? Tired after practice?" She ask while spinning the ball on her index finger and Aomine, angrily trying to take the ball from Kasumi but she throw it up and Aomine jump, trying to do the same as Kasumi but again, she block it.

'_She can jump as high as me/Aomine/Ao-_chin_/Daiki/Aomine-_kun_/Dai-_chan_/Aomine_cchi_?!_' All of them thought and Kasumi do a three point.

"4 points for me" she said with a grin and Aomine accidently enter the zone and stole the ball from Kasumi and hit her until she fall to the ground hard.

"Yuka-_chan_!" Momoi react fast and run towards Kasumi that rub her butt.

"Yukari, you okay?" Aomine ask and hand out his hand and Kasumi just nod, accepting the hand and she stands up.

"Yeah, my butt still in one piece" she said and she's attacked with a hug from both Momoi and Kise.

"Yuka-_chan_, _daijobu_?!"

"Aomine_cchi hidoii-ssu_! Using zone in one-on-one, are you trying to kill her-_ssu_?!"

"Of course not! There's no way I want to kill the girl I like!" Just after he say that, he close his mouth and the others look at him with shock eyes except Kise that looking at him with anger.

"No! Yukari_cchi_ is my girlfriend-_ssu_!" Kise shout while hug Kasumi from behind, making Aomine angry at him and pull Kasumi to his side.

"She doesn't even answer you just yet, she can be my girlfriend!" Aomine shout at him and they start bickering and Kasumi just step away from the two of them.

"Kasumi" she turns to see Akashi that signaling her to follow him and she follows him.

"Is there something wrong, Akashi-_san_?" She ask him and he turns to see her and ask.

"Why are you watching me last night" he ask, looking straight on her eyes and she just scratch her head.

"I thought you don't realize it. In fact, you're not the only one" she said and she turns towards the wall and lean on it.

"I ask you, and that is not the answer that I want" he said and Kasumi nod her head.

"I know, I know, and the reason why is because I just want to check on you all. Well, just the seven of you, because you know what is my real business here, Midorima-_san_ also knows it, Momoi-_san_ too, and Kuroko-_san_ already see my siblings and the others, so... I need to stricting my protection especially to you guys" she explain while leaning to the wall and Akashi just looking at her.

"Tetsuya knows your siblings?" He ask and Kasumi just nod.

"Apparently yesterday he found my way to my apartment, that's all" she lied and walks away but Akashi hit the wall in front of her and trapping her between the wall and himself.

"Don't you dare lie to me, Yukari Kasumi. There has to be a more meaningful reason for you to watching us last night and why Testuya know your house" Akashi said and now Kasumi huffing a bit before pushing Akashi away

"There's no other reason about it, now leave me be because there's nothing at all" with that, she leaves the gym and school and she meet Arioch at the gate.

"Arioch? What the hell are you doing here?" She ask and Arioch just dashing at her.

"Why aren't you pick up my call?! I've been calling you for times you know!" He shout at her and she frown.

"I thought I told Kinata to not contact me" she said and check her phone and see a lot of missed calls and all of them are from him.

"Well I don't give a damn, now hurry up, we got more information from Eclipse" he said and grab her hand and drag her.

"Okay, okay! Just don't drag me like I'm your pet!" She said but Arioch keep pulling her hand.

Behind them, a pair of red-gold eyes are watching them and he balled his fist in anger. '_You're not his pet or anything, you're mine!_'

~at apartment~

Arioch open the door harshly and dragging Kasumi inside to the living room, where's everyone are preparing the 3D communicator.

"Arioch, one more time you do that, don't blame one of us to kick you in God knows where" Sukoy said irritatingly and Arioch just click his tongue.

"Shut up and just prepare it" he said and Kasumi step his foot.

"What as that for, Sumi?!" He shout at her and she hit his head.

"You're crushing my wrist, dumbass! Let go!" She shout back and he let go of her hand.

"You don't have to step on me or hit me" he said while rubbing his foot and Kasumi just ignore him.

"Something wrong?" She ask and Kinata shook her head.

"Nothing's wrong, but Eclipse said to collect all of us. He said he has something" she said and Kasumi nod her head and the communicator on, revealing Eclipse.

"_**You're all here**_" he said and they nod, take a sit on the couch while looking at Eclipse.

"You found something, Eclipse?" Oroushi ask and he nod.

"_**I found out where the Mercury hideout is**_" he said and everyone smirks.

"_**It's near Teikou Gakuen, and their mission is to destroy Van Burg and you guys. They don't care with what happen at Teikou Gakuen because they just want us and them to be destroyed**_" Eclipse explain and they nod their head.

"_**Kasumi, you're near their hideout, so you better be careful and don't let your guard down like yesterday**_" he said and Kasumi nod her head, muttering 'I understand'

"_**For the rest of you, I want you to make some distance between you and the Van Burg or the Mercury. We don't know what they're capable of so you guys have to be careful**_" the others nod and Eclipse nod and he's off.

Everyone are looking at each other and they nod and at the same time, they said "Game plan begin"

~Mission 12 : Complete~


	14. Mission 13

~Mission 13 : Start~

"Alright, here's what I think we should do for this problem" Kisetsu said when the others are done eating their lunch and the others nod.

"Kasumi, don't get to close with your friends, especially Hariyama. She might tell Miguel" Kasumi nod her head and lean back to the chair.

"Oroushi, try and hack the Mercury. I think Eclipse already send you the IP address so you can start whenever you like" Oroushi gave Kisetsu a thumbs up and drinks her ocha.

"Kinata, Kasetsu, Kaori, Kaoru, Kouku and Kouki, you guys and I will be looking over the HQ and Teikou _Gakuen_ from afar, don't forget to hide your power" they nod and Kisetsu change his eye direction to the Zuvorits.

"Arioch, Sukoy, Mint, Neis, Jack, Michellis, Kanjo and Yatsuhara gather more information, help Oroushi on searching their powers" the girls are nodding while the boys are smirking and Kisetsu nod his head.

"Well then, the plan starts now!" With that, all of them rise from their chair, go to their separate ways, leaving Kisetsu and Kinata in the dining room.

"Kisetsu-_nii_, how confident are you with this plan?" Kinata ask while looking at her brother and Kisetsu lean back.

"If everyone did what I just said, I'm confident 80% it'll go smoothly" he said and Kinata lean closer to the table.

"Hee... Then... What if it won't?" She ask and Kisetsu just rise from his chair.

"Probably 35% to 40%. But I know they'll do it. This is one of their tasks" he said and leave Kinata smiling to herself.

"He's just like Kasumi... Well, plan is set, just need the war strategy" she said to herself and go to her room.

~next day~

Kasumi walk to her class, sometimes greet the fellow students and teachers in the corridors and she was hug from behind.

"Yuka-_chan_, _ohayou_~" the culprit said, hugging Kasumi closely to her chest and Kasumi just hold the culprit's hand that hugging her neck.

"Momoi-_san_... I can't breath..." Kasumi said and Momoi let her go from the death hug.

"Ehehe... _Gomen ne_, I'm just so worried because you're home so early yesterday... I thought you were angry at Dai-_chan_..." She said and Kasumi smile a little.

"I'm not mad, my friend came to school because I didn't respond his calls so he drag me home"

'_And that's the truth_' she add inwardly and Momoi eyeing her suspiciously.

"Nee Yuka-_chan_, the reason why you didn't answer's Ki-_chan_ and Dai-_chan_'s love confession... Is it because that friend that you said was exactly your boyfriend?" Momoi ask her and Kasumi, well, if she's drinking something, she might burst her drink or if she's eating, she'll choke to death, but now, she's laughing so hard that makes everyone looking at the her and Momoi.

"Yuka-_chan_?" Momoi call her and Kasumi's laugh die down.

"Sorry, Momoi-_san_. It's been a while since I hear that question, so I kinda lost myself..." She said between her chuckle and she takes a deep breath.

"About that, he's no one, we're just partners and nothing more" she said after calming down and Momoi tilt her head.

"Then, why was he calling you then?" She ask and Kasumi just shrug.

"He said that there's something important back home so-"

"Wait, you live under the same roof?! With a boy?!"

"Momoi-_san_, your shouting is much more loud than my laugh"

She said and Momoi close her mouth, muttering '_Gomen ne_' and she calm down.

"You live with a boy under the same roof?"

"Not only one, there's about... 7 or 9 or so"

"7 or 9?!"

"Relax, four of them are my siblings. I'm the youngest child from a quadruples and I have a cousins that quadruples, and what makes it cool is, each quadruples are 2 pair of boys and girls"

She said easily and Momoi just sigh "I though you live with strangers..."

"Well, the rest of them are" she said and Momoi widen her eyes before she laugh.

"Just kidding, they're my friends since I was a kid" '_Not all of them no, if you including Kanjo and Yatsuhara_' she add inwardly and Momoi sigh again.

"Is there something wrong, Momoi-_san_? It so unlike you to sigh this much" she ask and Momoi tense a bit.

"N-No, it's nothing, really. Well, I'll go to the classroom first, jaa ne, Yuka-_chan_" and before Kasumi can say anything, Momoi leave her and she shrug.

'_Maybe she's in period?_' She thought and go to her class.

On the other hand, Momoi run, not to the classroom, but to the gym and hurry enter the gym.

She pants while leaning to the wall and someone come in, standing beside her. "So, how's it going, Satsuki?"

Momoi look at her side and stand straight. "I got it, well, the basic information about her, but if she can trust me more, I think I can dig in"

The person in front of her smirks and nod his head. "Good job, Satsuki. As for your reward, you can-"

"No need, Akashi-_kun_. It's fine, I also wants to know more about her, there's no way she's that cruel" she said and Akashi nod his head again.

"Very well then, we'll be having the practice a bit early today, don't be late" with that, he leave Momoi in the gym.

'_Well then, I think I know just how to dig_ 'it'' he thought and smirks to himself while walking to his class that's the same as her.

~in the classroom~

Kasumi yawn while watching the sensei told them about the history of Toyotomi and Tokugawa when she already know it and been to the place of the war.

'_Man... This is boring..._' She thought to herself and just like that, the bell rings and she stretch her muscle.

'_Finally, lunch-_'

"Okay kids, you do know about the cost to the Singapore, right? Well guess what, you'll have to do something before you can go. You'll have to work in pair to search about the history of what happen after the Toyotomi and Tokugawa war. And I'll choose who with who" some of the kids are groaning because they know, whenever the sensei choose, it'll be bad.

"And because I'm also your homeroom teacher, the pair will be the pair to the room at the hotels. And don't worry boys, you have your change with the girls" she said and Kasumi widen her eyes.

'_A mix?! Okay, this school is nuts! Just like them!_' She thought to herself and just lay down on the table, waiting for her name.

"... Akashi Seijuurou will be with Hanamaki Kira, Midorima Shintarou will be with Yukari Kasumi..." And she rise her head, to look at the teen with green hair and green eyes, holding a fish tank with a gold fish in it that also looking at her.

"Well, that's all. Does anyone has a problem?" She ask and one kid rise his hand.

"Akashi-_san_? Is there something the matter?" The sensei ask and Kasumi look back at him.

'_Why do I get a bad feeling?_' She ask to herself and accidently, their eyes meet and Akashi smirks.

'_Okay, I really don't like this feeling!_' She said and Akashi speaks up.

"I'd like to change room with Midorima" he said and Kasumi slam her head to the desk.

"Is there something wrong between you and Hanamaki-_san_, Akashi-_san_?" Sensei ask and Akashi shook his head.

"No, but I have some business that I'd like to discuss with Yukari. Because we only see each other in class, I don't have much time to discuss _**it**_" he said and Kasumi just clawing her head.

"Well, it's okay. But what about you, Yukari-_san_?" Kasumi rise her head and receive a glare from all of the girls and she slump on the desk again.

"Whatever he wants _sensei_, whatever he wants" with that, victory smile can be seen on Akashi's face and Kasumi just clawing her head again when sensei change the room and work partner.

"Okay, for the projects, I want all of you to collect it next week, and the payment in two weeks. There's going to be a letter about the details in a few days and, enjoy your lunch, kids" sensei said and leave the classroom.

Akashi rise from his sit and walk to sit on the chair in front of Kasumi's and she rise her head.

"What do you want? Reason why Kuroko-_san_ knows my house? You already know why" she said immediately once she felt his presence and he just chuckle.

"That's one, but there's more than that" she roll her eyes and slump down again.

"When and where?" She ask him and he frown.

"The project" she said and Akashi just looking at her blue locks.

Just like that, Akashi reach out his hand and pat her head, running his hand to her blue hair and surprisingly, she feels sleepy with him running his hand like that.

'_It's just like when kaa-san pat my head before I go to sleep..._' She thought and she yawn again, tilting her head to the side so she can take some air and it just giving more access for Akashi's hand to run on her head.

"Just go to sleep first then we'll talk about it" he said and to his surprise, she nod her head and close her eyes, breathing evenly, signaling that she'll asleep soon.

He pat her head again, ignoring the eyes that looking at them with envy and anger and he just glance at them, making them look the other way. He turns to (the now sleeping) Kasumi and pat her head again. And suddenly, she open her eyes, rise her head and looks outside at some point that he can't see.

"...er...ry..." She muttered and run outside, leaving everyone in the class that looking at her with confuse face.

In Kasumi's side, she's running towards the roof, ignoring everything that might disturb her and slam the door open. Looking right to left and see Kaoru and she jump right to her side.

"What is it, Kasumi?" She ask and Kasumi looks around, making sure no one's here to listen their conversation and turns to Kaoru.

"I felt one of them. One of the boys, I don't know which one, but he's watching..." Kaoru put her heands on Kasumi's shoulder and squeeze it in reassuring manner.

"Calm down, breath first, and watching who? You?" She ask and Kasumi shook her head.

"Worst, Kuroko-_san_..." She said and Kaoru take her phone and dial someone.

"Kisetsu"

''_I know. Spread out!_''

Kaoru look at Kasumi and nod before disappearing to detect the person and Kasumi return inside, to Kuroko's class.

She slide the door to the side and founf the baby blue teen sitting, reading his novel and she pull his hand.

"Yukari-_san_?" She ask and she drag him out of his class.

"Don't ask. You've been watch" she said and she can feel Kuroko's hand tense when she said that but she squeeze it.

"It's okay, my siblings are detecting him. You better hide and don't mingle with many people, their live might be in danger as well" she said and Kuroko nod.

She drag him to the backyard and take him under a big Sakura tree. She sit under it and Kuroko follow her movement. Once Kuroko sit, Kasumi open her phone and dial some numbers before putting it on her ears.

"Roushi"

''_Yep, I'm searching on him. He's running... And quite fast..._''

"Send the map of your search to my phone, I'll help you"

''_Okay, give me a second here_''

And she put away her phone from her ears and in a seconds, her phone shows the map and a red dot that moving from place to place in fast pace.

'_Fast... His speciality is on his foot... He can be the rival of Kouku..._' She thought and Kasumi zoom out and see that he's inside the school, on the backyard at the north sector.

'_This is south sector... If he coming here, he need to pass the school and there's no other way, unless..._' She turn to Kuroko that still reading his novels and she tap his shoulder.

"Kuroko-_san_, is there any other way from the north sector backyard to here?" Kuroko blinks for a few times before shook his head.

"No, you need to go through the school" he said and Kasumi nod.

"But..." Kasumi glance at him and he shook his head "No, it's impossible"

"What is?" She ask and Kuroko looks at her.

"There _**is**_ another way, but that's just impossible. You have to climb all the way to the third floor by the side stairs and come down on the other side" and just like that, a shouting from inside the school can be heard and Kasumi stand.

"Seems like he's taking the second choice" she said and grab Kuroko's hand before running somewhere.

"Kaoru, Kouku! He's near here!" She shout and two figures jump to block the person.

"Tch..." The person said and Kouku frown.

"Kouku, he's a speed user. Your rival" Kasumi said and Kouku smirks.

"Thanks for telling me that. It'll be interesting" he said and disappear and reappear behind him.

"Kuroko-_san_, follow me" she said and run towards the building.

Once they're inside, Kasumi push Kuroko to be with his basketball team while Kasumi run to the roof, to watch the battle from there. Also, from times, she shoot some ice to the ground and Kaoru melt it right away so there's no evidence that there's a battle going on.

"Well, well, you are a smart girl. Protecting people first before yourself" Kasumi turns and see Hoshiki smiling at her again.

"..." She just looking at him with cautious eyes and he rise his hand on defensive manner.

"I'm here with no harm. Kaito can't hold his temper so he's here" he said and walk towards her until he's 2 meters away from her.

"Really now? Then why is his target is an innocent people" she ask and Hoshiki scratch his head.

"Well, he is kinda weird. But since I'm here, I'd like to tell you something" he said and walks towards her and reach out his hand before being slap by her.

He stop his hand in midair and lower it before chuckling to himself. "Such a defensive action you have there. You're not afraid of me, are you?"

"What action that I had is none of your business, Kojiro" she said and Hoshiki just smile.

"Okay, well then, our real battle is also at the same time as your battle with the Van Burg. Maybe we will help you, but maybe we will help them" he said and she roll her eyes.

"And I never care. So buzz off" she said and Hoshiki chuckle again.

"Alright, alright. I'll see you again" with that, he's gone to downstairs to take Kaito with him.

"Hoshiki!" Kaito shout when he fell Hoshiki behind him and he held Kaito's shoulder.

"It's time to go, well then Sinomiya Kaoru, Sinomiya Kouku, we'll meet again" and with that, the two of them disappear, leaving Kouku and Kaoru looking at each other.

"It's time to go as well, the teachers are coming" Kasumi said by call and they nod, disappear to this air and Kasumi can see the teachers are running around the backyard. Kasumi just look for a while then leave the roof to her class.

Once she slides the door open, she found no one is inside and hear some muttering and see the others just come back.

"Ah, Yukari-_san_. Where were you? The _senseis_ are looking for you" one of them ask her and she just tilt her head.

"Really? Why? And where were you guys?" She ask and Mia suddenly hug her.

"It's horrible, Yukari! There's someone trying to kill our friend! Good thing there's those two person that trying to stop them" Mia said suddenly and Kasumi just nod her head because she's watching everything from the roof.

"Speaking of which, where were you?" She ask and Kasumi shrug.

"I'm at the roof, got nothing to do so... Lay down for a bit or so" she said and enter the class and sit on her chair.

When the bell rings, everyone are inside the class and their homeroom teacher enters.

"Well, I think this is a good news for you guys, because of what happen today, you'll be home fast today so, no club, no anything, just pack your bags and go home. And be careful kids!" With that, all of them cheered and run out, leaving some kids that still pack their bags.

Kasumi sigh while closing her bag and rise from her sit and leave the class until she's stop at the stairs.

"Hold on, Kasumi" knowing who calling her, she just glance when she see the red-gold orb looking at her and she turn fully.

"What is it, Akashi-_san_?" She ask and Akashi follow her and stops beside her before grabbing her hand and pull her.

"Wait, where are we going?" She ask confusedly and Akashi just glance.

"My house" he answer and keep pulling him even tough everyone including his teammates looking at them.

"And for what?" She ask irritatingly and he just glance at her.

"Hey, I'm asking-"

"To do the project"

Kasumi shut her mouth and pull her hand from his grasp and walk beside him. "Then you can just tell me, you don't have to... Drag me..." She said and she stops while putting her index finger to her chin.

Akashi turns to her and glaring at her. "What's wrong?" He ask and Kasumi shook her head, walking towards him while thinking.

"I just thought that I heard someone say that before" she said, forgetting someone that is sneezing somewhere.

Akashi just look at her and pull her again, this time by her shoulder and push her into the car before telling the chauffeur to go back to his house. Kasumi pull out her phone and text Kinata to tell her that she'll skip dinner for school project.

'_He better not calling me all over time again..._' She thought and put down her phone in her bag.

The ride to Akashi's house is full with silence, a tense one, making her sigh for a few times because she's bored. '_I want to hear some music, but that will be inappropriate..._' She thought and sigh again until Akashi speaks up.

"If you want to do something, you can do it" Kasumi turns and just look at the window again and he glance at her.

After some minutes, the car stopped at an enormous mansion located at the heart of the busy street Tokyo. Akashi get down from the car, followed by Kasumi and they enter his house.

"Leave the two of us upstairs" with that order, Akashi lead her to his room and they enter it.

"Well then Kasumi, shall we begin?" He ask and Kasumi just nod after scanning his room for a while.

"Yeah, we shall..." She said and sit on the table in front of his bed and he also sit, beside her.

She opens her small tablet that she always bring anywhere and search the outcome of the Toyotomi and Tokugawa war.

"How do you want this to be?" She ask Akashi while he's typing on his laptop and he answer.

"How do you always did it?" He ask back and she roll her eyes again.

"I'm doing presentation. That way, I can explain everything" she said and Akashi nod his head.

"That's not bad. You do the presentation, I'll search for the data" Kasumi nod and make the base of the presentation while Akashi search for the data.

After a few minutes of working, a knock can be heard on Akashi's door and it opens, revealing on of his maid with a tray.

"Excuse me, Seijuurou-_sama_, but it's for your snacks..." She said and Akashi just glance at her before nodding his head.

Once the tray sit nicely on the table, the maid excuse herself and Akashi lean back to the chair. "Shall we take a break?"

Kasumi looks at him and at the tray and shrug. "If that's what you want, then I'm fine with it"

Akashi nod and they walk to the other table that has the tray on it. In the tray, they can see some cakes and cookies and also a cup of warm jasmine tea that makes her smile a little.

"Here" Akashi said while handing one of the cup and Kasumi takes it, smelling it a little and glance at Akashi that already drinking it.

Feeling that he's being watched, he looks at Kasumi and he frown. "Why are you looking at me?"

Kasumi put down the cup and she looks at him. "What did you put in there, Akashi-_san_?" She ask and Akashi just showing her a small smirk and he put down his cup as well.

"You're really impressive. I think I can _**use**_ you" hearing that, Kasumi narrowing her eyes and rise from her chair before walking to the door.

"I'm leaving" before she can open the door, Akashi's hand already lock it and trap her between him and the wall again.

"Maybe you forgotten Kasumi. In here, I'm in charge and I didn't _**ordered**_ you to go home, did I?" He said and Kasumi just glance at him.

"In fact, I didn't even ask what I want to know, so there's no way I'll let you home so fast"

~Mission 13 : Complete~


	15. Mission 14

~Mission 14 : Start~

Kasumi glance at Akashi from the corner of her eyes before she turns to face him and lean to the wall.

"Then what do you want to ask?" She ask Akashi and he lean his face so he can look directly to her eyes.

"I'd like to know, what is your real purpose is" he ask and Kasumi close her eyes before huffing

"I thought you already knew. I was send here to protect your school from being 'destroyed' and that's that" she said and crossing her hand on her chest, looking at the other way making Akashi thinks that she's a little girl that pouting because her older brother didn't give her what he wants, and that thought makes him chuckle.

"What so funny?" She spat and he lean back to make some space between before answering.

"It's nothing. Well then, what about if I ask you that you had another enemy" he ask and Kasumi tighten her palm on her hand.

"It's none of your business. I'll only let you know my real business here. More than that, you'll die" she said while closing her eyes and he pull her chin up, making her open her eyes and meet the red-gold eyes.

"I ask you a question, and that answer isn't what I want. That question is related to my next question, and that is why are you watching me last night" she glare at him while he keep on looking at her eyes and she slap his hand.

"And I thought I already answer you that I just want to check you all" she said and he cross his arm on his chest.

"I still not satisfied with those answer. There has to be more reason, and if I'm not mistaken, in this kind of mission, you should prioritizing the school, not the students" he said and she stun.

'_Oh crap, he got me off guard..._' She thought and she averting her gaze to random direction.

"I'm right" he said with a smirk on his face and she just glance at him and sigh.

"I got you off guard, didn't I?" He ask and she sigh again.

"Even tough you did it, it won't make any change that I will tell you more than that, period" she said and unlock the door before leaving Akashi in his room, smirking.

'_I already did it in a easy way but she still doesn't want to tell about '_them_'. Oh well, it's time to do it the hard way_' he thought and still smirking until he lock the door.

~on the road~

Kasumi rub her temple while stomping her foot.

'_Man he's annoying... I prefer Midorima-_san_ or Kuroko-_san_ or Momoi-_san_ ask me that... At least if it's one of them, I can lie a bit tough..._' She thought and decide to take a bus to go home but she halt before she stop at the bus stop.

She look around and see the road is empty, too empty for this kind of time, because this is the time for going home from school or work. She keep looking around until she hears a chuckle.

'_I knew it..._' She thought and a black figure come in front of her.

"You're one of Kojiro's henchmen?" She ask and he chuckle.

"You're right, and it seems like the princess is having a bad day" she narrow her eyes when she hears him and cross her hand on her chest.

"You're that guy name 'Kenji', aren't you?" She ask and he laugh hysterically.

"You're damn right, princess! My name is Ootani Kenji, and I'm here to kill you right here and now!" He shout and he finally reveal himself.

His short dark brown hair is comb to the back with his hand and piercing emerald eyes showing lust of kill and his grin just like a psychopath with a brown jacket covering his upper body, dark jeans with guns pocket on each side of his legs and black leather shoes, not forgetting the Mercury logo on the right side of his hand. Kasumi just looking at him and summon her sword before he launch himself towards her.

She dodge it with walking to the side line and he stand on both of his hand and trying to grab her with his foot only to being kick on his face when she do a slide-kick. He stand up normally and attack her again with one gun on his right hand and shoot a bullet.

'_One_' she thought and deflect it with her sword before trying to slash one of the gun, only being intercept with the arm armor on his left hand.

He prepare the gun in front of her and shoot her in close range and she manage to make only a scratch on her left temple.

'_Two..._' She thought again and summon another sword and attack him with both of it.

"Pretty impressive, princess. Who would've thought that a princess can fight like this?!" He said and jump before shooting her with both guns and she deflects all of the bullets but that's not enough because he's now pinning her to the ground with both of her hands on her head and he use both of her swords to prevent them from moving, making her hiss.

"Game over, princess" he said and she smirks.

"Not on my watch" she said and she melt the sword before firing some ice shards towards Kenji and he jump back.

She stands up and look at her bleeding palms and she looks at him again. He laugh like a psycho before pointing her with his gun.

"Looks like the princess can't fight again! Ahahahahaha!" He laugh and she just smirks.

'_Seems like he underestimating me..._' She thought before licking her upper lips.

'_I know it's not the perfect time to release '_it_' but I kinda annoyed with his antics so... It won't hurt, will it?_' She thought and let out her aura, making Kenji stop laughing and looks at her with shock eyes.

"Seems like you're underestimating me. You should've know why your leader didn't kill me just yet that time" she said and he widen his eyes when her palm and scratch are completely heal.

"You shouldn't mess with a Devil Hybrid" she said and after that, all that he can see is black.

~at the apartment~

Everyone are lying on the couch while do nothing at all when they sense a strong devilish aura from a point that's not too far from their position, and they know who.

"Tch, why did she has to release '_it_'?!" Arioch ask frustratingly because that aura can makes him shiver in fear, not only him, but the others as well.

"What's '_it_'?" Mizuka ask between her shiver and Kisetsu looks at her.

"'It' is what we called for Kasumi's Hybrid power. Her real power. If you see her using ice, it's only a small power that she has. She's not an Elemental Hybrid, she's actually a Devil Hybrid. And '_it_' is her Devil side" Kisetsu explain and the two newcomers are widen their eyes.

"And why does she has to release it again?!" Arioch ask again and Kasetsu shook his head.

"I don't know. Usually, she'll release it if she's facing with someone as strong as her or strong than her" he said and decide to forget about the intimidating aura from his sister and walks out. "I'll check what happen" and after Kasetsu said that, the aura disappear and the apartment door open, revealing the unharmed Kasumi with no blue eyes, but black and white eyes.

"She really did it" Kasetsu say and the Devil just smirks, her monochrome eyes shining with mockery.

"**What's the matter? I thought you can handle it, or can't you**" she said with an underestimating eye while looking at everyone in the room and let out a dark chuckle.

"**Don't worry, I'm not planning to stay out here for so long and I didn't kill the person that attack her just yet**" she said and going in to Kasumi's room and lock the door.

She lean to the door before closing her eyes and it return to her usual blue. She rise her hand to her eye level and sigh.

'_You didn't kill him, did you_' she thought and after a minute, another female sound in her head can be heard.

"**No, not yet at least. I'm just making him run away and take you home. There's no way I let you got scold by anyone again**" she said and Kasumi just nod her head.

'_Great, thanks by the way_' she answer and she just heard a chuckle before the sound disappear.

She walks to her closet and change her cloth and sigh.

'_Seems like he already know. But how?_' She though while thinking what happen back at Akashi's house and she sigh again before scratching her head.

"Man, that boy is annoying" she said to herself and she remembers her encounter with Kenji and now she really want to bang her head to the wall, but if she did it, the others will enter the room, and she doesn't want that, oh no.

'_I swear if I see him after what happen today, I'll kill him and Kojiro first_' she thought and decide to stop the day with sleeping first than the others.

~at night~

Kasumi opens her eyes and sit on her bed while looking around for a clock on the wall.

"2.53 am? Man... That's long" she yawn and her stomach grumble and she rub it.

"My bad, better look for snacks" she said and get out from her room to the kitchen, and found the light is still on.

She walks to it and found her green haired cousin open the fridge. "Kaori?" She ask and Kaori looks at her before grinning.

"What are you doing?" She ask and look at the fridge and see a few transparent bottle contains a yellow (or green) liquid and she took one.

"What is this?" She ask and Kaori just grin.

"Why don't you guess? You love guessing game, don't you?" She ask and Kasumi tilt her head.

Opening the bottle and smell it but found out that it doesn't have any smell and when she wants to taste it, Kaori grab her hand and give her a murderous look that makes Kasumi gulp.

"Found out what?" She ask, back to her grinning face and Kasumi shook her head, while thinking that her cousin is scary.

"Probably some toxic or antidote?" She ask randomly and Kaori's grin is widen.

"It is some kind of antidote, but it's not complete just yet because I don't know the substance" she said and Kasumi frown.

"Of what?" She ask while putting it back in the fridge and take a carton of chocolate milk.

"The element neutralizer. I'm sure it has to be a liquid because it's put in to a bullet. So, I'm preparing the basic liquid for the antidote before completing it" Kaori said while closing the fridge and Kasumi just nod, gulping the milk until it's gone.

"That mean, we still need the sample of the neutralizer" Kaori nod and Kasumi throw the carton before leaning to the table.

"Maybe I can try it..." She said to herself and Kaori look at her with confuse look.

"Try to get the neutralizer" she said and Kaori shook her head furiously.

"No, no no! It's too dangerous. It might has more effect than neutralizing your element or your Devil" she said and Kasumi frown.

"Like what?" She ask and Kaori stomp her foot to the ground and hit Kasumi's head over and over while answering.

"Dead obviously! You might be dead once you get injected or shoot by it! So don't you dare get hit by it accidently or not!" She keep on hitting Kasumi's head,

"Okay, okay, I won't! Stop it Kaori! It hurts!" She groan while trying to catch Kaori's hand that still hitting her head and it stops suddenly.

"Man, you girls really noisy and it's still half past three, in the morning. What in the world are you doing?" Kouki ask while yawning and grabbing both of his twin's hand to prevent her for hitting Kasumi's head.

"Kouki, you're still up? I thought you were asleep" Kaori said while pulling her hand back and Kasumi just turn to see Kouki yawning.

"Well, I did asleep but thanks to your shouting, Kasumi, I'm awake" he said, looking at Kasumi and she glare at him.

"Well sorry if I wake you up, but I wake you up isn't my intention" she said and now she's glaring at Kaori that scratch her neck.

"Aside that, what are the two of you doing here in this kind of time? You have school this morning, you do realize that, Kasumi" Kouki said and Kasumi just nod her head and speaks up.

"I was just planning to grab some snacks when I saw Kaori put in something in the fridge" she said and Kaori take one of the bottle and show it to Kouki.

"I'm just putting this. It's not good if I put this outside, I mean the room temperature might change something so I put it in the fridge"

"And don't worry, it doesn't smell"

Kaori nod at Kasumi's word and Kouki sigh while rubbing his temple. "I don't care what is that, just go back to your room and Kasumi, you better change your cloth and go to school"

"What?! It's not even 4 am" she said and Kouki points at the clock behind them.

"It's a few minutes to and you better go now. Eclipse wants you to be at school early today" he said and she immediately nod because it has to be emergency when it was Eclipse order.

She walks to her room and start to take a bath and change her cloth into the uniform. She takes her bag and tablet and go to the living room, only to see Kasetsu is all ready in his motorcycle suits (including his dark blue leather jacket, black jeans, black shoes, dark blue finger-less gloves and a dark helmet).

"Where are you going to this early?" She ask and he throw one helmet to her.

"Before you go to school, there's something I want you to check. Don't worry, it's near and it's still around 4" he said and take his motorcycle key before heading out.

"I'll wait you at the lobby" he said and run towards the elevator and Kasumi just sigh, walking to the kitchen and grab another milk before drinking it.

"Well then, I guess I better go down as well" she said to herself and throw the empty carton and get out from the apartment.

Locking it from outside (she knows that each one of them has their own keys), she go to the lobby and she can see that Kasetsu is on his motorcycle (that suppose to be at Osaka) and playing with his phone.

"Sorry if I'm a bit slow" she said while putting on the helmet and Kasetsu shook his head.

"Don't worry, you're not. Come on, we need to be there before 5 or else we need to wait tomorrow" he said and turn on the engine.

"What do you mean?" She ask and Kasetsu playing with the engine, the roaring sound making him smirk under the helmet.

"You'll see"

~at an abandon building near Teikou Gakuen~

Kasetsu stop his motorcycle engine and remove his helmet before looking around, while Kasumi climb off from the motorcycle.

"What are we doing here exactly?" She ask and Kasetsu only grin before pointing at a shadow that walks towards them.

"It's your fault you sleep first. Just look at who's that" he said while grinning and she roll her eyes, looking at the shadow that walking towards them.

"Really, is that how you greet your long-time partner, Kasumi?" Kasumi stun and frown when she hears that and she turns to Kasetsu that closing his mouth, holding laughter.

"Is that..."

"Yes, yes he is"

Kasumi look back at the smirking shadow and the shadow cross his hand. "It's party time"

~Mission 14 : Complete~

Hey guys, how's it going there? Here's for mission 14 (chapter 15) I hope you like it~


	16. Mission 15

~Mission 15 : Start~

Kasumi widen her eyes while Kasetsu only chuckle while seeing the shadow step out from his hiding place.

His dark blond hair moving as the wind blows and revealing his orange eyes underneath his bangs and smirks when he see Kasumi's blue eyes turns into monochrome for a seconds.

"Seems like she remembers me, eh Kasetsu?" He ask and Kasumi smile a little.

"Of course, there's no way she forgets about her first partner, Regio" she said and Regio laugh while walking towards them and give Kasumi a short hug.

"Well, you're also my first partner, Kasumi, before Reina that is" he said and Kasetsu walk between them.

"Well, reunion's over. It's time for you to tell us what you got" he said and Regio nod his head before giving Kasumi an envelope.

Regio is also a Hybrid like Kasumi and the rest and a Devil Hybrid like Kasumi, making them a partner until Kasumi choose to do solo mission and Regio meet Reina, another Hybrid that called Angel Hybrid, making them the perfect partner after he and Kasumi.

"I got a hand on Mercury, thanks to him. Seems like their real objective here is only to defeat you and Miguel, because for them, you're the strongest" he said and Kasumi open the envelope that contains some papers with Mercury logo on top and she starts to scan it.

"Then, that means you manage to enter their hideout, right?" Kasetsu ask and Regio nod his head and take some transparent bottle that contains a black liquid and the twins frown.

"What's that?" They ask in union and Regio give them a serious look.

"The only one that has Element Neutralizer isn't only Van Burg, Mercury create one as well" his statement makes the twins blink their eyes.

"You've got to be kidding, right?" Kasetsu ask but Regio shook his head and Kasumi takes the bottle from him.

"If we give this to Kaori, she might finish the antidote. Nice Regio" Kasumi said and he just grin but then it gone when they feel an unfamiliar power surrounding the three of them.

"So you're the one who took it" Kojiro said with Kenji behind him and the two of them walking towards them.

"You realized it sooner than I expected" Regio mock him and Kojiro just smile and looks at Kasumi.

"Seems like you now know that we are planning to use them" he said and Kasumi and Kasetsu turns so they can see Kojiro.

"I can see that as well, and here we are, planning that I should destroy the Van Burg first then you" she said while looking at Kenji and he decide to speaks up.

"Yesterday's battle isn't over just yet, princess. I'll be the one who'll kill you" he said and Kasetsu glaring at him.

"Oh yeah? And do you think I'll let that happen? Of course, in your dream" he said and let out a gun that he always bring anywhere and Kasumi stops him.

"He has the same eye as Miguel, so I suggest you not to do that" she said and Kasetsu click his tongue in annoyance.

"Well, I don't think I mind it. It's only one bottle" Kojiro said and turn his heels and walks away.

"You don't want to fight me?" She ask, holding the urge to punch one of them I on their guts and Kojiro shook his head.

"Your battle with Kenji yesterday was unexpected. We will have our real match when the time comes" with that, the two of them disappear and they look at each other.

"Well, I guess you better go to school now. Let me give that to Kaori" Kasetsu said while hand out his hand and Kasumi give the bottle to him.

"Regio, can you help Rou and the others on tracking them?" She ask and Regio just grin while nodding.

Kasumi nod her head and walks out of the building. She walks at a familiar neighborhood and it really just a couple blocks away from Teikou. She open her tablet and plug in her headphone before another electric music can be heard on the headphone she's wearing.

'_Electro? I don't know you like this kind of song_' she suddenly remembers what Aomine said a few days ago at the rooftop and because of that, she remembers his and Kise's confession and she sigh.

'_Man, I shouldn't remember that now... I'm sure they're only joking_' she thought and enter the school.

Changing her shoes to the indoor shoes, she turn off the song and pull down her headphone so it's hanging on her neck. Sliding the classroom door open, she found only a few people already arrive and she put her bag on the table.

'_Better tell Eclipse on what Regio found. I bet he didn't told him just yet_' she thought and open her tablet again and type.

'_To : Eclipse _

_Subject : Regio_

_I bet Regio didn't told you just yet so I told you now. He found out that Van Burg isn't the only one that has EN but Mercury has it too but he don't know how much and probably it's still the prototype but I don't know. I already ask Regio to help Rou on this so you don't have to told them_'

After she send it, she put the tablet in to her bag and slump on the desk. After some moments, she rise her head and looks at the sky.

'_It's so bright outside, yet..._' She sigh again and she feel a tap on her head and look at Akashi that giving her an USB.

"I already got the data, you make the presentation" he said and she nod, taking the USB but he didn't let it go just yet.

"You okay?" He ask suddenly and she blink and nod.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just got a lot of things in mind" she said and he let the USB go.

"Can you finish it tomorrow?" She nod and Akashi return to his sit behind her.

She put the USB inside the bag and slump her face and close her eyes.

'_Sleeping for a while won't hurt, will it?_' She thought and slowly she enter the dream world.

Sadly, at the same time she close her eyes, the teacher comes and he slam the teacher's table.

"Alright kids, we'll have a quiz!" When the teacher say that, all of them are whining but take out a paper and a pen.

The teacher realize that Kasumi still asleep and he write a question and he turns to Kasumi.

"Yukari! Wake up!" He shout but Kasumi didn't budge.

"Yukari, wake up!" He shout again and the girl beside Kasumi tries to wakes her up but it failed.

The teacher squeeze the chalk in his hand and throw it to her but she catch it easily. She rise her head and she eyeing the teacher with bored face.

"Mind telling me why are you sleeping in my class, Yukari" he ask and Kasumi just yawn before answering.

"**I'm just a bit tired, that's all**" she said and the teacher sigh but smirk.

"Then, you'll have twice more question than the others" at the same time, the chalk in Kasumi's hand break to pieces and she stand up, walking towards the board and answer all of the question and put the chalk down.

"**I answer all the question, so there's no quiz anymore, nee sensei?**" She ask and the teacher shock when see that her eyes turns into monochrome instead blue.

Seeing that, he just nod and she smirks before return to her chair and slump on the desk again and the teacher decide to ignore her and she return to sleep. Unknown to her, Akashi has been watching her and he also a bit shock when he saw that her eyes turns into monochrome but then he smirks.

'_Seems like I have another reason to make her come to my house_' he thought and smirks.

~after school~

Kasumi yawn and walk out of the school when she see Kasetsu glaring at her and she frown.

"What is i-"

"You that what is it! You releasing **her** again?!"

"**Her**? I don't. I fell asleep and I didn't feel that- wait"

She put her chin on her fist and she face palm. "It must be that time..."

"What time?"

"I was fell asleep and I felt like I was called. I thought that was when she take over me..."

"**Damn right, Kasumi. You were fall asleep that time and that teacher calls your name and throw a chalk to you, so I take over and gave the teacher a piece of my mind**"

Kasumi feels like she wants to hit her other side because taking over her body without telling her but she shrug it off.

"Well, at least she didn't do anything weird, right?"

"No, I don't think so, and I hope so"

"**Relax you two, I didn't**"

Kasumi roll her eyes and Kasetsu grab her bag and walk towards the bike parking.

"You come to pick me up? That's nice of you" she said and he just glance.

"I came because I thought you were in trouble but maybe picking you up won't be so bad, I mean this is the first time I pick you up from school" he said while shrug and Kasumi just laugh.

"That's funny, because you never do this" she said and Kasetsu hit her head slowly.

"Idiot, I'm trying to be nice here" the answer makes Kasumi laugh again and before she climb up to the bike, someone calls her.

"Kasumi" both twins turns to see a red-head teen looking at them and the youngest of them twins tilt her head.

"Something wrong, Akashi-_san_? I'll do the work right after I got home" she said and he shook his head.

"I change my mind. You do it on my watch" he said and Kasumi mentally groan.

"What did you do?"

"**Why do you ask me? I didn't do anything! I'm just giving the teacher only!**"

"Then why is he calling me?! If he's calling me that mean I did something weird when YOU were the one who became ME!"

"**I didn't do anything, I swear!**"

"Fine!"

Kasumi huff after whispering to herself (and makes Kasetsu chuckle a bit) and rub her forehead, shouting to your other self that inside you usually gives her a headache and she sigh.

"Did I do something wrong back in the class?" She ask randomly and Akashi just walk towards the twins.

"No, I just want to watch you while you're working" he said and Kasumi frown.

"Don't you have club today?" She ask and Akashi shrug.

"Same goes to you" he ask back and she sigh.

"_Taichou_ said that until the second year go to Singapore, no practice" she said and Akashi smirk.

"Same goes to me" he said and she roll her eyes.

"**Obviously, there's no way it's only your club that had a holiday**" her other side comment and she nod her head a little in agreement.

"Then? Why do you want me to do it at your house then?" She ask and he smirks.

"I want you to do it at my house because I'll watch over you while you're working it" he said and pulls Kasumi's hand.

"Wait, wait! The data is-"

"I have one in my computer, use that one"

'_This guy is annoying!_' She thought while being pulled by Akashi that still smirking.

Kasetsu just looking at his twin that being drag by Akashi and open his phone.

"I think we need ME for someone, guys"

~Akashi's house~

Kasumi sigh again when she searching for some design for their presentation while Akashi is sitting on his bed while reading his novel while keeping an eye on her.

"Done..." She moan while stretching her muscle and Akashi stand behind her while looking at the screen.

"Not bad... You always make this thing, eh?" He ask and she just nod.

"If I'm bored with essay, I'll be using this for the report" she said and yawn before Akashi's palm cover her mouth.

"You do know that you're a girl, right? Mind your manners" he said and she let his hand go and stand up.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm done so, I'll be going home now" she said but when she wants to open the door, she found it locked.

She turns around and see that Akashi is holding the key with victory smirk on his face.

"Who was the person that became you back in class" he ask suddenly and Kasumi widen her eyes.

'_He knows? He knows?!_'

"**Hey, I don't know that he knows! Don't ask me!**"

Her silence makes Akashi smirks wider and he take a step closer, still asking her questions.

"If I'm not mistaken, your eyes turns to black and white" hearing that, Kasumi's other side curse and Kasumi ask her.

'_What? Did you change my eye color?!_'

"**Accidently! You know I always change your eyes if I'm pissed off!**"

'_But you can do that if you ask me FIRST!_'

"What's the matter? Are you quarreling with someone in your head?" His question makes Kasumi snap from her quarrel with her other side and realize that Akashi's smirk is wider than before.

"You saw... That my eyes were changed colors... How?" She ask and Akashi's smirk turns a small smile and point his gold eyes.

Without Akashi saying anything, Kasumi understood it immediately and nod her head.

"Some kind of special eye you got there?" She ask and Akashi close his eyes.

"Yes, it is and I can see everything and because of it I'm always win. And since I always win, I always right" he said and Kasumi just blink before chuckling.

Akashi just look at her and she stops her laughing before explaining, because she know that he demand reason on why did she laugh just then.

"Sorry, sorry, I just remember someone say that kind of word. The one that 'I always right'" she said and she use her longing face and that makes Akashi blinks.

"Is that so" he said to himself and Kasumi smile a little before reach out her hand and take the key from Akashi's hand.

"Thanks for reminding me that, it really makes me feel calm for some reason" she said while smiling a little and unlock the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Akashi_-san_" she said and close the door.

Walking on the hallway, some maids and butlers bow to her and she just bow back and open the main door. She step out from the house and she stops right outside the gate, leaning to it.

"When will I see you..." She thought to herself before walking back home.

~Mission 15 : Complete~

How's it going bros? My name is- okay, I'll stop.

Here's mission 15 to you guys, I hope you like it. Thanks for followings, favorites, and reading this and The Love Game, I still working on the third part for Kuroko so maybe... A few weeks? Okay, maybe a few days.

Hope you like it~

P.S. Intro belong to PewDiePie :D Just borrowing it ^^v


End file.
